The Second Sight
by Strawberrywaltz
Summary: After an incident on a case Callen starts acting strangely. Suddenly he knows things that he shouldn't know and it is freaking out the team. And honestly, it's freaking him out as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! So as much as I told myself not to stray from my current work in progress, but the plots kept building…so I decided to type one of them up. I actually have two others…not including Without a Trace. So don't worry, I will be working on that one as well. Just needed to get this down…I haven't started writing for the other two, I want to finish something first. ^^**

**Anyways, things you might want to know while reading this.**

**A: I don't do Slash stories…so that will not be an element here. And more than likely romance won't be an element in general.**

**B: This story is going to get a bit strange, but awesome. ^^**

**C: I love reviews, they make me sooooooooo happy. So if you like my work, even if you just say one word, reviews are epic.**

**Oh, and D: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. It's sad but my therapist says I'll get over it. (Just kidding)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the tenth time Sam had wanted to use the 'cop turned dirty' ruse. Earning the trust of the current bad guy by offering his partner, G as some sort of proof. They had a decent success rate with the act, but it never seemed to end well for Callen. So far he had only been punched and a mixture of almost stabbed and almost shot. For the most part they had gotten the information they needed, and that was what made it worth the bruises.

The case they were working was running low on leads. Although they were fairly sure a former marine had stolen a formula for a new 'super drug' the NCIS team had failed to gather any condemning proof. At least none that would hold in the court of law. So here G and Sam were, trying to work from the bottom of John Mason's chain of command up to the top.

This was a last resort move, the only one the two partners could think of in the short time they had to get an 'in' in the company.

Callen could agree that it took a special kin of twisted person to turn on their partner. Still for some reason the success rate of this ruse had never been overly high. Most of the time it ended with a shootout before he and Sam could gather any useful information. In fact last time, attempt number nine, had ended up with their two suspects dead and Callen with some seriously unnecessary bruises.

"You know I hate this plan." G sighed as they stood in a empty parking lot before heading towards the meet.

Sam stood in front of his friend, watching Callen leaning against his car in a guarded way. Arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. "Noted," Same shot back, "but I still think it's our best bet." A smirk played on his lips during the pause before he spoke again, "I'd suggest we change it up a bit, but I can think of multiple reasons why that wouldn't work."

Callen glared at his partner than flashed a smug grin, "I can think of one."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he eyed his friend, "Oh, and what might that be?" He asked, voice low and cautious. Sam's reasons were variations based off the fact that it was a bit unbelievable for a man Callen's size to over take a man Sam's size.

"Simple, you can't fit in the trunk." G grinned and than sobered quickly, "alright, let's get this over with. Hit me."

Sam, still glaring from his friend's humorous words cracked his knuckles loudly, "My pleasure." He growled lightly, no real hostility behind the words. It was just how they bantered, Sam never enjoyed when he had to harm his partner, even if it was to sell a cover. Bringing his fist back Sam swung at G's face, after nine tries he knew where to hit G to make it look most like they had been in a fight.

His fist struck expertly just over Callen's right eye. The force was only powerful enough to cause a bruise to form on Callen's face and scuff up Sam's knuckles noticeably. G's eyebrow split from the impact and his head jerked back from the force of the hit.

Still Callen had been hit enough that the blow barely grayed his vision. With a casual sigh G recovered looking at his friend as Sam smiled smugly. "You know, it might be more believable if I hit you too. After all who would really believe I went down without a fight?"

Sam chuckled, "Someone who doesn't know you," He pointed out, "that and I clearly took you by surprise. You didn't stand a chance."

G sighed again, "I really hate this plan." Callen offered his wrists up to Sam as he pulled out the handcuffs.

"You always do." Sam secured the metal bands around his partner's wrists, lightly so that Callen could slip out of them if necessary. And since normally it was they had learned from past mistakes. Popping open the trunk he gestured to Callen to slip inside, "Your carriage awaits." Sam spoke sarcastically.

Callen fought the urge he had to point out yet again how much he disliked this plan, instead he simply glared at Sam with his obvious annoyance as he sat on the edge of the trunk, "Try not to take forever baiting them," Callen growled, "It gets hot locked in a trunk in LA." G leaned back and maneuvered himself into a semi curled position in the trunk as he spoke.

During all this Sam was watching with a look of amusement plastered on his face, hand on the lid of the hood ready to shut it, "Does it now?" He asked with a playful voice, after receiving a look of pure distain from Callen he chuckled again and shook his head, "I'll keep that in mind." He spoke as he slammed the lid shut, letting it click into place before he headed around the car to the drivers side.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up to the abandoned warehouse, the meeting place they had learned about from a cell phone off a man they had shot a few hours before. It was a dangerous thing, to guess their way into a group of people without a whole lot of information. But danger was an occupational hazard for the agents.<p>

Kensi and Deeks were following up another lead across town, Callen and Sam hadn't even bothered to call them, or Hetty. After their little brainstorming session in the parking lot they hadn't had much time to talk. Eric and Nell knew what was happening, but they weren't in on the ruse. Hetty apparently was in some sort of video conference with SecNav.

Shutting down his car Sam sat in the car momentarily before climbing out and heading towards the warehouse. He thought back to G in the trunk, unfortunately the sun was shinning over the entire parking lot. It was no doubt uncomfortable in the small enclosed space. They needed to get this over with quickly.

As he walked Sam changed his expression and the way he walked. He became the part, a cop gone bad. Away went his easy going attitude and the worry for his partner. On his face was an expression mixed of determination and power. Pushing his way into the warehouse his eyes quickly found three men waiting inside.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked angrily. Clearly not thrilled that a stranger had stumbled across their super secret meeting place.

"I heard that you might be needing some men." Sam jumped straight into the reason he had come there. No reason to beat around the bush, Callen was serious when he was complaining about how hot the trunk got. "Especially after I just killed the two you sent to George Street." He used the location where they had taken out the other men. The dealers.

Two of the men reached for their guns but the tallest one, the leader of the group held up his hand to stop them. "I don't know what you are talking about, I think you should go before something unfortunate happens."

"Something unfortunate has already happened." He glared at the men, "Listen, I'm sick of my gig, I want in on something that pays better. Let's work together."

The leader didn't look impressed as he stepped forward to eye Sam, "Check him for a weapon." He told his two lackeys stepped forward to pat Sam down as their boss addressed the stranger, "How do you expect us to trust you? You did kill my men." The leader spoke in a defensive manor.

Sam smirked a bit, "I've brought you something to make up for your loss," He smirked, "My partner."

His words surprised the men. They were cops themselves, they knew the strong bond partners had. "You must really hate your partner to turn him over to us so easily." He commented, "show him to us." The leader said, humoring Sam.

Nodding Sam lead the way. His gun was in one of the lackey's possession, but there was a second gun hidden in the trunk under Callen in case something went wrong. And normally things went to hell rather fast. Still Sam kept his façade in place as he moved to the back of his car and popped open the trunk. It had only been about thirty minutes but Callen looked pale and sweaty from his time enclosed in the trunk. "Get out," Sam barked the order, grabbing G's leg and pulling him as he struggled from the space.

"What the hell man?" Callen asked, sounding exactly like a disgruntled partner would. "Who are they?" He demanded eyeing the 'bad guys' as he managed to get unsteadily to his feet. Sam wondered briefly if it was an act.

"Shut up," He shot at Callen, "I'm so sick of your voice." Sam shook his head and looked at the leader.

The leader eyed Callen, eyes studying the blood that had dripped down his pale face from the cut on his eyebrow and the forming bruise around his right eye. "And what exactly do you expect us to do with this…gift." He questioned Sam curiously.

"Whatever you want. I killed your guys, you kill him." Sam shrugged, "I want in on whatever you're dealing."

The leader glanced at his men and nodded before pulling Sam away from the trunk of the car. This worried him for a few reasons but kept it out of his expression as he moved to speak with the man. "You have guts, I'll give you that." The leader spoke, "I could use a man like you."

"But Henry," One of the lackey's spoke up, his gun trained on Callen who was looking more like himself, "He killed Bobby, we shouldn't listen to him! We should be killing him."

The leader, apparently named Henry nodded, "I understand your loss, but we need more men."

"We don't need him. Let's kill them both…" The lackey insisted. Callen looked nervous as the gun aimed at his heart.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this man." G tried to play it off as if he were the victim. Sam just hoped he wouldn't end up being the victim.

The leader drew Sam's attention back to him, "You see, you killed Steve's brother. He isn't to thrilled about that." Came the explanation. The leader turned to Callen and than back to Steve. "Shoot him, just don't kill him."

Before G or Sam could really react the gun went off, the bullet lodging itself in G's arm, causing his body to spin to the side and slam against the weathered blacktop. "We'll make him suffer for our loss." Henry promised Steve, watching as Callen groaned trying weakly to press his hands against the bleeding wound, not attempting to stand again.

Steve's gun was once again pointed at Callen's head, ready and willing to finish the job.

Henry shook his head, looking from Callen to Sam, "Now," he studied Sam's reaction. Though the larger man had jumped at the shot Sam had made a point not to look to concerned, although on the inside he was freaking out. Neither Sam or G were near the gun in the trunk now, which was not good. "Back to business."

"Am I in?" Sam asked in a demanding voice, trying not to sound as apprehensive as he felt. He wanted to get this handled so he could get G help for his shoulder.

The leader looked him over, "Let me call the boss, we'll give him the power to choose." Turning the dirty cop pulled out his cell phone and made the call. "Goshen," Henry spoke into the receiver, "Bobby and Tom are dead. The man that killed them wants to join the cause, he's a cop too. Or, formerly one. He brought his partner…" Henry glanced back at Sam, "yeah, no. Okay."

Sam glanced down at G, who was breathing a bit roughly due to the pain he was in and nodded. They had a name, that was all they needed. As soon as Henry snapped his phone shut the Agents sprung into action.

Callen's leg shot up, knocking the gun out of Steve's hand. It fired, the round going straight into the man standing on the other side of Callen's prone body. The man went down, bullet in his chest. Callen was up in a flash, slamming his body into the surprised Steve they both crashed to the ground. As he moved Callen twisted his hands free of the metal bands, but the movement wasn't fast enough.

Steve shifted, flipping Callen (who was still freeing his hands) onto his back.

Meanwhile Sam was locked into a hand to hand fight with Henry who had been well trained and surprisingly fast. Finally Sam managed to get a hit in only for Henry to recover pulling out a gun. The shot went off, buzzing by Sam's ear close enough to leave a ringing behind. Grabbing the gun hand Sam forced the man back, breaking his arm in the process. Once on the ground he pinned Henry, now screaming because of his arm and looked over at G.

Steve brought back his fist and struck Callen hard in the forehead, knocking G's head back onto the blacktop roughly. Callen's body went slack for a moment, G completely dazed as he blinked up at Steve.

A shot was fired and Steve fell to the side, dead from a bullet to the head. "G!" Sam's voice floated into Callen's mind as his eyesight grayed to black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear what you thought of the beginning! I love you guys for reading! It means a lot. What's a writer without readers right? So thank you!<strong>

**- Strawberry**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect to update anything for a while, however I got inspired today and wrote this up rather fast. I like it, I hope you do as well!**

**Thank you for all those who have signed up for alerts and sent me reviews. I love reviews. I can't say that enough!**

**If you haven't checked out my other story "Without a Trace" you should think about reading that as well!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The monitors beeped in a predictable pattern, the little electric green line flickering to the beat of G's steady and strong heart. Sam sat in the corner, shadowed by the dim late night lighting in the hospital's ICU unit. Visiting hours had ended a long time ago, but Sam had managed his way into Callen's room. It wasn't due to his incredible power of persuasion; Sam figured the only reason he was allowed to stay was the pity he received from nurse Emma. The day had been long but a storm of guilt was raging in the big man, making it impossible for Sam to fall asleep. The emotional pain and exhaustion had shown in Sam's eyes when he was caught in the hall making his way to Callen's room well after midnight.

Instead of sleep Sam sat in the corner of his partner's room, watching the unconscious man's chest go up and down with each steady breath. Quietly listening to the soothing hum of machines monitoring G's vitals as time ticked by. The agent's mind traveled to the moment Callen's blue eyes fluttered closed in the parking lot of the warehouse.

"G!" Sam shouted, falling at his friend's side, painfully scraping up his skin under the expensive pants Hetty had lent him earlier. In the intensity of the moment Sam hadn't cared about his mistreated knees or the lecture he'd receive later about the price of the jeans. "Callen, come on, open your eyes. Don't you dare fall asleep!" Sam yelled, shaking his friend non-injured shoulder roughly to coax the man awake.

Sam had seen how hard his partner had been hit and Sam was well aware the probabilities of a concussion. A serious concussion at that. The sound still echoed in the large man's ears, that cracking noise sounded as loud as thunder when G's skull had been impacted first with Steve's fist in the front and second when the back of his head slammed into the blacktop. That sound, bone to ground had been deafening in Sam's ears.

Reaching down Sam gently grabbed the back of his partner's neck, lifting him up off the rough ground. The skin on the back of Callen's neck was already slick with sticky, warm blood pouring out from the skin torn from the rough impact. A bruise was already forming on Callen's pale forehead from the knuckles of the dead man beside them.

"Damn it!" Sam screamed out in frustration and helplessness, wanting nothing more than his partner's eyes to fly open and glare at him for being annoyingly loud.

Sam was well aware that head wounds bleed terribly, but still his stomach turned and pulse raced seeing such a startling amount of blood coming from the back of G's head. And than there was the shoulder wound, still weeping openly at its own pace. There was just so much blood.

With his free hand Sam pulled out and flipped open his cell phone, his finger danced over the keyboard, expertly entering the familiar three numbers. "I need an ambulance," Sam spoke in a relatively calm voice. Maintaining a sense of stability on the outside as he continued to freak out on the inside. Sam was shaking so hard he knew he probably hadn't sounded as calm as he wanted to. How could he remain calm when his partner was bleeding so damned much?

Sam's partner was shot again, injured again, dying again. And this time Sam felt a great deal of responsibility for the cause. It had been his idea, Callen hadn't even wanted to do the act and have voiced his opinion several times. "Come on, G." Sam yelled down at his partner again, hanging up on the operator telling him to stay on the line, that the ambulance was in route.

Head wounds were tricky and dangerous, Sam knew he needed to get his partner awake as soon as possible. The longer G remained unconscious the more deadly the situation became. "G open your God damn eyes!"

There! There Sam saw it, at first subtle than more defined. A small but growing flicker of emotion on Callen's pale face, pain corrupting what used to be peaceful oblivion. The quick movement under the lids of his eyes was the next sign, the fluttering struggle to get his eyes open. G was waking.

Sam had been so relieved in that moment he let go of the breath that he had been holding, only to suck it back in the next second. When G tried to speak everything changed and for a moment Sam was completely lost in a title wave despair. Only gibberish came out, the man's mouth, just breath and sounds as G struggled. Arms moving uncoordinatedly to the side, barely lifting off the ground as Callen's legs twitched. It was terrifying, freezing Sam's heart and actions as he stared down at his normally strong and stoic partner.

G's eyes, once bright blue were now dull, nearly gray in color. Worst of all, Sam could see the haunting fear behind them as Callen looked up at him. Than, as abruptly as G had awakened his body went slack and his eyes fell closed.

Frozen in panic Sam stared down at his partner, unsure of what he had just witnessed. Fearful of what it meant and terrified that Callen was once again unresponsive.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Sam had flinched harshly in response. Ready to fight, ready to defend his broken friend. The parametric backed off, hands up in a non-threatening gesture. Clearly the man had seen something in Sam's expression to be afraid of.

Looking back Sam wondered if the paramedics thought he had been insane. Jumped off the deep end and killed everyone in the parking lot during some twisted episode. After releasing G into their care silently he had been quickly asked about the events prior. Somehow Sam had managed to explain they were federal agents working a case. Bad guys were subdued, his partner was down, Sam wasn't at fault, yet in his mind the accusing finger pointed to his own chest.

Once G had been loaded up into the screaming ambulance the flashing red lights sped off, leaving Sam alone with the mess he had created. After taking a moment to watch the vehicle disappear Sam made the call he always dreaded, informing Eric, since Hetty was still unavailable, what had happened. He called Deeks and Kensi next, telling them to meet him at the scene. They needed to process this fast so they could go check on Callen. They also had the one living suspect to question. Henry was not pleased, yelling profanities that fell on Sam's deaf ears.

More than anything Sam wanted to be with his partner, but he also knew this would all be for nothing if they didn't get anything condemning for the case.

The next hour was a blur, on Sam knew he had lived through it, but couldn't for the life of him remember more than flashes. Vaguely he knew they had gotten their bad guy. The remaining dirty cop turned over giving them all the information they needed to put the latest dirt bag away. Kensi and Deeks had been the ones to go pick Goshen McCormick up. Apparently he had gone without much of a fight, though Sam honestly couldn't remember exactly what he'd been told.

In the back of his mind he knew they both had been concerned about him, as well as Callen. They had asked questions, well, Sam assumed they had.

The next thing Sam really recalled in complete clarity was being in the hospital. He remembered hearing someone call out for him and looking up to see a nurse leading a doctor to talk with him. Callen's doctor.

"Mr. Hanna? I'm Doctor Freedmen, I'm a consultant on your partner's case. My good friend Dr. Seagal was the one who cleaned out the GSW. The bullet had gone straight through, it cleaned up well. There should be no permanent loss of mobility in the arm, physical therapy will be necessary, but we don't anticipate it will take too much time."

Sam waited for the doctor to continue, but the pause lasted to long for him. Nodding slowly Sam's eyes stressed with intensely stared the doctor down, "I sense a 'but' coming."

The doctor humored the intimidating agent with a small weak smile, "But, I'm not here to talk to you about the GSW." He nodded, "I'm a neurologist."

Sam's heart fell at the news, he already knew in a way, his mind flashing back to the motion of G taking the hit. The force, the sound, the agent shuddered pushing the image away. "How bad?" Sam demanded, not wanting to be coddled. He would take this head on and be there for his partner.

"With all brain injuries we'll never know the true extent of the damage until the patient wakes up." Dr. Freedmen informed Sam, "I'm afraid from what I've seen in the scans and the general 'whip lash' like hit he took there may have been some serious damage."

The doctor paused again, allowing the bleak information to soak in. Sam nodded, "Okay, so what are we looking at here? What are the best case worse case…scenarios?" Sam frowned deeply, doing his best to remain calm. His hands were shaking at the unknown, so much unknown.

The doctor's eyes were filled with sympathy and pity, "Best case he wakes up completely fine." He told Sam calmly, "Worse case he doesn't wake up at all." The doctor held up his hand quickly, "However I have the highest hopes that will not happen. Unfortunately there is the possibility that if he wakes up he might have problems with eyesight and or speech problems." The doctor paused again, making sure Sam was still with him, "You see, the brain is rather fragile in certain situations. A strong hit from the front followed by a strong hit from the back can do very real and irreparable damage. With the impact your friend received, both the front and back, it rattled his brain severely. Until he wakes up I cannot say for sure what the issues, if any, he will have. However, I did want to prepare you for the worse."

"Doc," Sam spoke up, voice a high-pitched squeak. Clearing his throat Sam tried again, "Doc." Lower, much more Sam, "He woke up briefly before the paramedics took him here. G, he started talking but the words, they didn't make any sense. It was all jumbled…I…will he…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence.

Dr. Freedmen nodded, understanding the unsaid words, "I'm afraid that is troubling," Carefully the doctor reached out and patted Sam's arm in a consoling way, "Let's try and stay positive, as I said before he could still wake up and be completely fine. The brain is a complex machine…" With one last weak smile the doctor stepped away, dropping his arm, "A nurse will be by, if you would like she can lead you to his room."

Left in the hallway Sam stood with the information swimming around in his head. He was devastated. He had no idea how long he was there, thinking back Sam assumed it was only a few minutes. It had felt like an eternity at the time.

Hetty had shown up, the lecture had been somewhat of a blur. The message was clear, she wasn't happy with what had happened with Callen, but understood that it was a necessary risk for the case. There was something of a compliment for wrapping everything up and putting Goshen behind bars where he belonged. Still, even the small words of praise mixed in the lecture were drowned out by Sam's growing guilt.

"He might not come back from this," Sam muttered, only to look up and find Hetty gone. A nurse had come and gathered the team, Sam had stayed behind, unable to see his partner at that moment. Instead Sam left the hospital, going back to HQ to deal with his emotion the only way he knew how: beating down on the punching bag.

It was only later that night, after the rest of the team was gone when Sam reappeared at the hospital. Now he sat in silence, watching and waiting for his partner to wake up. Only than would he know what was the personal cost of bringing down the latest bad guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter! The next chapter G will be waking up! If you enjoyed this chapter please feel very free to tell me in a review! They make me smile!<strong>

**- Strawberrywaltz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking a while on the update! I plan to update this one at least once a week and than pick up on Without a Trace again when I complete Tricks Instead of Treats. You guys are awesome and I thank you ever so kindly for the support!**

**Special thanks to justdreaming-83, lovestoread, keviana, Dixie and Ember for reviewing for chapter 2! It means a lot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was cold where he was. Standing alone in a silent hallway with doors standing at attention on either side of him. The doors were marked in sequence, "494" on one side of the hall and "493," numbers descending as he continued to pass them on his journey down the hallway.

He wasn't sure how he had gotten to this place or even where he was. Maybe it was a hotel or an apartment building. That would explain the numbers well enough. It was odd, no decorative plants or paintings could be seen and the lighting was dim, as if LA was in the middle of another *brownout.

Sharp blue eyes were focused on the shadowed end of the hallway as G tried to remember the events that brought him to such an unfamiliar place. Who had he been with? Something happened, something important.

"Sam," he whispered, voice not reaching his ears. He had remembered seeing Sam, being with him. There had been a mission, something had gone wrong. "Doesn't it…" Callen tried to speak again, but no words were formed into proper sound. In fact, there was no sound at all.

"Must be a dream," G realized, frowning when he didn't immediately wake up. As per typical one normally woke when they learned they were dreaming. "Okay, not a good sign." Callen thought as he continued down the dark hallway. Perhaps there was some reason he was still in this place.

It was odd, being trapped in a realm of sleep when G made a point to avoid sleeping for a long time. His thoughts shifted back to his last moments in the real world. Vaguely he remembered getting shot, but Callen couldn't remember for the life of him where or what happened afterwards. Perhaps he was in a drug-induced sleep at the hospital. That would in the very least explain his inability to wake from this strange dream.

Silently G settled on hoping his partner was unharmed and with him in the hospital. Coming to a stop Callen paused and looked up to find himself in front of metal doors. An elevator. Frowning the agent studied the machine suspiciously before glancing behind him. It was odd, but Callen couldn't help but think he was not quite alone. What an absurd thought, him not being alone in his own mind. With a soundless sigh G shrugged and pushed the button on the wall to summon the elevator to open.

After all it was only a dream, how could a little venture into the inner workings of his mind hurt him?

Without the typical 'whooshing' sound G jumped a bit when the doors suddenly parted, welcoming the lost agent inside. Cautiously G stepped inside. The button he hadn't showed which direction he would be headed. In a flash the metal doors slid shut, leaving Callen trapped inside the small box. There were no 'floor numbers' listed on the inside walls. In fact each of the four walls were smooth and cold. Feeling slightly panicked Callen stepped forward only to have the metal cage he was in drop rapidly, sending him crumbling to the floor from the unexpected force.

The lights flickered and finally went out completely as the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

A mute groan passed through Callen's lips as the silver doors slid open once more. "Watch that last step…" He mouthed silently to himself, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth as he crawled back up to his feet and left the elevator gratefully. "It's a doosey." Though his lighthearted commentary was a bit cliché he knew it would have made Sam smile, even if it was just in annoyance.

Callen missed his partner's company, even if this was only a dream the absence of Sam…or people in general for that matter, left G feeling completely alone and without purpose. "Guess I just need to wake up than." G mouthed the soundless words as his eyes glared over the new space around him. It was dark, the only light the eerie green hue from the exit sign by the elevator.

There were large and highly decorative windows lining the high ceiling, the natural silver glow of moonlight floating in from somewhere outside. Everything was dim and hard to see from a distance. Curiously the agent stepped forward, further from the elevator, which seemed to fade into the background. The ground was hard and smooth, immediately G's mind figured the room was some sort of ballroom or event room.

Near the center of the floor he got a better look around, the moonlight seemed to brighten and immediately Callen looked down at his feet. Feeling startled he swallowed thickly. He wasn't standing on a solid, ballroom dance floor but instead solid glass. Or at least what he sincerely hoped was solid glass. Glass with what appeared to be an aquarium underneath.

Passing at a variety of depths under his feet were fish of many colors and sizes. A bit bigger and more concerning was the killer whale sailing just inches from where he stood. G didn't really contemplate how this was possible, since this was a dream and he knew it was a dream. The mind could be a twisted place when a person wasn't in control. Callen knew that more than anyone. However, if he was going to die in this dream, it wasn't going to be from pissing off a whale.

Carefully Callen took another step, only for the glass underneath his feet to crack dangerously. "Son of a…" Callen spoke silently as he bolted forward and sprinted across the glass room. The moonlight lit his new target, shinning like a spotlight on a numberless door.

The floor had all but broken up by the time he reached the door and flung it open, crawling up after being waist deep in seawater. Breathing heavily, yet still surrounded in that same unnerving silence Callen laid comfortably on the solid wooden floor of the new room. Slightly afraid at what his twisted mind would come up with next.

A purple glow captured his attention, causing the agent to roll over and look upwards. It was sphere of light, floating in the center of the room. "The hell?" Callen thought, the sound suddenly echoing around him even though his lips had ever moved. Jumping a bit G glanced around curiously before his eyes snapped back to the odd light anomaly.

"Weird dream," he spoke out loud, only for the silence to remain intact once more. Confusion passed over the agent's features and he stepped boldly up to the light. Like a small child curious about the feel of a burning flame. "Just a dream," The words thought in his mind echoed around him once again.

"Odd how that only happens here." Callen mouthed mutely as he looked at the purple light intensely. "Only a dream." He echoed again reaching out to touch the light.

Flashes of memories, of events hit him suddenly causing the agent to stumble a bit. The light stretched forward, consuming him as his mind became a camera, shooting pictures of events Callen didn't know, couldn't recognize.

A few of the pictures were clear in his mind. So very terrifyingly clear. Sam getting shot in the chest, Deeks drowning, Kensi getting hit by a car and Nell…and as suddenly as the filter of images started they stopped. Darkness fell and the dream ended.

* * *

><p>Waking up was like surfacing from the depths of the ocean: A slow, floating feeling as his body ascended from the darkness it had resided in for to long. Swaying slowly to the surface, only for the process to quicken when the natural buoyancy his body had took over and his head started to break the surface of consciousness. He groaned, the soft sound piercing through his head as he heard it. Blue eyes fluttered open only to slam shut once again. A gasp sounded from his lips as he turned his head away from the offending burning light.<p>

"G?" The booming voice of his partner called, intensifying the pain in his mind ten fold. The small whimper seemed to tell the big guy without words what the problems were. The lights, so bright they burned through Callen's closed eyelids finally dimmed to a bearable level. Still G refused to reopen his eyes.

"G?" Sam's voice was much softer, but never lost that edge of panic Callen had picked up on quickly despite the fog of sleep clouding his mind. Not wanting to worry his partner G slowly opened his eyes, blinking blurrily up at his partner and best friend. "You with me?" Sam asked, a mixture of fear and relief evident in his soft tone.

Not feeling particularly chatty Callen simply nodded, trying to swallow around the thick sandpaper that seemed to have been fused to the flesh inside his throat. It was painful, causing the normally stoic agent to wince at the throbbing of his throat mixed with the pain radiating in his head.

Looking up at his partner Callen could see Sam wanted something from him, but didn't understand what that might be. "I'll get you some water," Sam spoke gruffly, disappearing from sight for a moment. "Drink this," Sam spoke, voice a bit more soothing as he helped G sit up a bit to take a drink of the water.

The cool liquid helped smooth the pain in his throat, but it did nothing to help with the ache in his mind.

"G," Sam called to him again, capturing his partners waning attention. "Can you talk to me? Say something, anything at all."

A look of confusion passed over Callen's blue eyes. That was an odd request. Speaking, normally Sam wanted him to shut up. Shaking his head a bit G opened his mouth, "Sh…" That wasn't the right sound, Callen frowned, shaking his head a bit as he made an annoyed noise. Carefully he picked his words and tried again, "Didn't…think you could…ts" he paused again as he started to form the wrong word again, "Miss the sound of my voice." Taking a few deep breaths Callen looked up at his partner, "What…happened?"

Sam seemed to still be worried, yet relief seemed to win out as the big man grinned. "You got a knock in the head that had the doctors all worried. Said you might have scrambled speech for the rest of your life. Sounds like your well on your way to being as annoying as normal though." Sam sighed, pressing the nurses call button.

Callen's eyes widened in fear, he was stumbling over his words noticeably.

His partner seemed to pick up on the change, "no, not just stumbling over words. I'm talking about not making sense at all. I'm sure this is only temporary. It's nothing like before." Just as Sam finished the sentence the doctor walked in, "Let him tell you himself."

Dr. Freedman smiled warmly at Callen, "Mr. Callen, you had us all very concerned. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

G swallowed thickly again and took his time in responding, "Feels like…got ch…" Callen closed his eyes, the pain in his head intensifying with his growing fear and frustration. Slowly he cleared his throat and slowly tried again, "Got kicked in the head." His eyes snapped up to the doctor, avoiding Sam's concerned expression skillfully, "Repeatedly."

The doctor nodded knowingly, "I'm afraid both your headache and your slight speech impairment is result of the severe concussion you received. With your permission we're going to start running some tests, just to make sure everything is working fine up here," the doctor tapped his own head with his pen as he looked at the chart. "When we know more it will give us a clearer picture on how to precede. The good news is your awake and seem to be functioning extremely well considering our first diagnostic." The doctor smiled warmly at his patient before continuing. "If you would answer some standard questions we can get started with what we need to get you well and out of here. What is your name?"

G rolled his eyes, regretting it when the world spun in response. "G. Callen." He answered with a sigh. At least he had managed to say his name correctly.

The doctor nodded and continued with around ten more questions before nodding. Although G seemed to have trouble every now and again with forming wrong words the doctor didn't seem immediately concerned. "I'll have nurse Emma come and take you for a CT, there are a few more monitoring tests I'd like to try as well. However I don't believe at this point your slight speech impairment is something to be overly worried about. After all you have only just woken up and your brain still has some swelling. With any luck you'll be sounding like yourself in no time."

Sam let out a sigh of relief yet Callen couldn't bring himself to relax just yet. It was a terrifying thought, not being able to speak properly for the rest of his life. Part of undercover work was speaking clearly and taking on different tones and voices. This would ruin him.

Once again Sam seemed to pick up on his friend's mood, "Don't worry G," he squeezed Callen's shoulder, "You're going to get through this. I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who have never experienced it: a *Brownout its something that happens in California sometimes (and probably other places) where the electricity is half on half off. The lights look brown (and its dangerous for computers and what not). It happened to my door once in boarding school. I went out into the hallway and it felt like the twilight zone in the girls dorm. No one was around, I thought I was dreaming until I found one of my friends.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you ever so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the oddity of this chapter….the dream is important. It wasn't just random. (well, it was rather random…but it had a point)**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**- Strawberrywaltz**


	4. Chapter 4

**

Thanks so much for the support guys! Here's the next chapter!

**

**Special thanks to my awesome reviewers! Daughter of ewan, Babs123, justdreaming-83! You guys rock, seriously!**

Chapter 4 (TSS)

The rest of the day was spent with poking, prodding and countless tests. After twenty-four hours of being uncomfortable and (if he were to be honest) scared, G had reached the end of his tolerance level for hospitals.

"Sam, I'm fine. They stitched up my shoulder, they've done enough tests to know I'm not brain dead, what's the problem here?" Callen rationalized with his partner as he started to get out of the hospital bed, only to be body blocked by Sam. "Sam, come on."

"No you come on, G." Sam shot back, "You have a serious head injury!"

Callen's expression went from annoyed to annoyed and frustrated as he leaned back against the bed for support. The attempt at standing had caused the world to spin with the motion, but he did his best to hide the fact from his over protective friend.

"Alright, what if we made a deal?" G compromised in a civilized way. Inside he felt like screaming yelling and stomping his feet. But a tantrum wasn't going to get him anywhere. All the special gent really knew was if he spent one more hour in the hospital undergoing some stupid test he was going to fight back. And it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Sam seemed to contemplate this idea, crossing his muscular arms over his chest defensively, "What deal?" The big agent humored his partner, but the hardening of Sam's eyes told Callen to choose his argument wisely.

"I can sign out against metical advice if the doctor says I'm not in immediate danger of dying." Callen offered, of course he already knew that Dr. Freedman had already declared him 'out of danger' an hour earlier during a scan of some sort. Apparently there was some sort of oddity they were checking on, but the doctor had stressed it was simply odd, not life threatening.

At least the annoying speech impairment seemed to be all but clear. Still Callen found himself having to think a bit harder before he spoke to keep things straight, but he rarely stumbled over his words anymore. That was a good sign if any that he was ready to get the hell out of the hospital.

Sam contemplated the offer and nodded slowly, "Okay, but only if Dr. Freedman agrees, and I stay with you."

"Sam," G started to protest only to snap his mouth shut when his partner glared back stubbornly. With a sigh Callen gave in, "Fine, if you insist on being my mother for the day."

"Someone has to look after you." Sam growled back, not amused at the comment.

The two glanced over at the door when Dr. Freedman entered the space. G smirked a bit when the doctor caught their intense glares, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, but didn't make to leave, instead he walked over to Callen, handing him the clipboard. "Sign and date here and here."

"You played me!" Sam shouted suddenly, causing the doctor to jump a bit from the sudden raising of voice. Callen played it cool, as if he hadn't even heard his partner speak. With a quick scribble of the pen the task was done.

"Here you go, Doc." G said cheerfully, a smug smile lighting his pale face. Handing back the clipboard Callen stood, waving his partner aside. "Now, if you two would excuse me I'm going to change." He spoke casually before slipping into the safety of the bathroom.

Sam sighed as he watched G disappear and turned to the doctor for answers. "Why exactly are you agreeing to this?" He demanded lightly, knowing there had to be some logical explanation. Most doctors were on his side when it came to his partner's health.

"The scans and tests we've preformed have shown no signs of bleeding or additional swelling in the brain. Actually, the swelling he had sustained has gone down to an acceptable, nearly normal level. Your partner is well on his way to recovery." The doctor nodded, though his expression and tone didn't exactly make Sam feel any more confident that G was in the clear.

Giving the older man a cautious look before crossing his arms in an intimidating gesture, "So what aren't you telling me? Why the impressive list of tests?" When the doctor hesitated again Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously and his hands fell to his side, as if he were getting ready to attack the man before him, "What are you not telling us?"

Slowly the doctor nodded, "We are not as much concerned as we are curious," Dr. Freedman started, "Your friend's brain is functioning fine, there is no problem there. However, there is a very small section of his brain that appears to be lit up."

"Huh?" Sam blinked, "And that's bad?"

"No, not necessarily. I've heard cases of this before. Our brains are mysterious things. Most people only use a third or less of their natural brainpower in every day life. Those portions with activity show up on our scans looking lit up. I've checked his previous scans from past injuries, this area of his mind, although small had never been lit up before. We are just curious what this means. Nothing in your friend's actions seem to indicate that it's something that will change his personality or cause him any danger. We're just…"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, Callen's mind will do that to you."

"Talking about me?" G asked, sounding like his normal self. Sam looked at him, than at the patch taped on the back of his head to cover the stitches Dr. Freedman had administered. He wanted to ask the doctor if he should be worried about signs of changed personality or other odd behavior.

When Sam didn't answer right away Dr. Freedman stepped in, "I was simply explaining to your partner about the scans we took. It is nothing to be worried about," he turned to face Sam again, making Sam wonder if they even had told Callen about the scans. His question was answered when the Doctor spoke to G again, "As I told you, we don't really believe the activity will last. More scans would monitor the activity but honestly they are more my curiosity than anything else."

G grinned, "Sorry I'm not a more cooperative lab rat." He shrugged, tossing his hospital shirt into a bin before slapping Sam on the back of the shoulder, "Let's head out, before this guy comes up with some reason for me to stay." He pointed his finger in Dr. Freedman's direction. The doctor smiled lightly at the agent's antics.

"Although your mind is fascinating, I hope not to see you for a while, young man." Dr. Freedman nodded towards the two before exiting the room.

Sam glanced at his partner when they were alone and shook his head, "Only you would have been hit in the head so hard it wakes up an inactive part of your brain." He scolded playfully, slipping back into the typical banter before he brought up the real issue he wanted to deal with. Guilt.

"Hey, I told you before. If you're natural, I'm supernatural." Callen grinned before leading the way out of his 'cage' and towards his freedom.

"Yeah, and that still doesn't make any sense." Sam rolled his eyes. The familiar banter continued to the parking lot and as they sat in Sam's Challenger he paused.

G glanced over at his partner, a bit impatient to get as far away from the hospital as possible at this point. "This is normally the part were you turn the car on." He teased lightly, when Sam still didn't move G let out a sigh. "Look, if this is about what happened…I'm fine. Sometimes operations go wrong. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't mine either." Callen attempted to console his friend.

"You said you didn't like it, I should have listened to you. I willingly put you in danger and things went wrong. It was my fault." Sam disregarded his friend's soothing words easily. "What I did was borderline…"

"Shut up Sam," Callen interrupted with an eye roll. "I was just complaining. I do that from time to time. You call it 'banter' remember? If I didn't want to do the plan I would have told you. I wouldn't have gotten into that trunk if I didn't trust you."

"But it went wrong, how can you trust me for next time?" Sam asked desperately his eyes finally finding his partner's face.

G actually smiled, "Sam, I got hit in the head and shot in the shoulder. I'm fine. I'm out of the hospital and got a clean bill of health from my doctor. I've had worse."

Sam visibly flinched at the memory that surfaced. Of his partner's body jerking as five bullets hit their mark.

"Hey," Callen's sharp voice brought his partner from his stupor, "I'm okay."

Slowly Sam reached up his hand and twisted the keys in the ignition, turning on the vehicle. "Yeah, just keep reminding me." Sam offered a weak smile. "Maybe I'll be alright to."

G made a scoffing sound, "You? Alright? Please." He joked lightly, springing back into their normal banter.

"Shut up," Sam shot back with a grin, pulling out of the parking garage and heading towards G's home.

**Did I break your open heart? After ten years together we're still ten years apart…**

**Sorry…song is stuck in my head. It's awesome though, The Submarines. I recommend.**

**Anyway, sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm trying to get something out today because I know tonight I might not have time. My dad is coming to town and we're doing a father/daughter night out thing with another family. I'm excited!~**

**Reviews are loved! And Reviewers are the definition of AWESOME: look it up, it's true. (in my dictionary anyway)**

**-Strawberrywaltz**

**PS: Forgive me on any mistakes, I wrote this fast and I didn't have a chance to look over it.**

**Coming up is more of the 'plot' this was just the 'beginning.' The real fun has yet to begin!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha, I feel victorious getting this out to you guys. I had a little case of writers block after finishing "Tricks instead of Treats" (Something you all should read if you have time ^^) but I've done it! A new chapter!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, favoritisms, and signing up for alerts. You rock!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: Skippy1967, Dixie, luvstoread1964, justdreaming-83, daughter of ewan, and keviana.**

**You guys seriously make my day~**

**I hope you enjoy that new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A week's worth of forced leave was spent brushing up on Russian and perfecting several other languages Callen had been working with. Since the rest of the NCIS crew ended up getting swamped with a new case, G had found himself with a lot of time on his hands. More time that he knew what to do with. Although he had given his best to get involved with the case, Hetty had blocked him and to make matters worse Sam had taken the conniving woman's side.

Times like these, the lulls between cases when Callen found himself completely separated from his world, forced the man to realize how alone he really was. His entire existence was centered around his job and his coworkers were his only friends and his best definition of a family. Since they were preoccupied with what he should be apart of, G found himself cut off from his purpose and not feeling much like being involved in outside human interaction.

The house he had been coerced into buying was just that, a house. A home was somewhere one starts a family, has friends over for cookouts and all that other 'white picket fence' 'apple pie' nonsense that Callen never had. Normal had never been something G had embraced, not that he had really been given a chance to be normal, but now normal seemed to be getting further and further from his reach.

If Nate weren't still out on assignment he'd probably have something philosophical and decidedly unhelpful to say about the issues G was suddenly faced with. Nate would probably recommend talking about it, or settling goals to create a better balance. Callen wanted nothing more than to ignore the loneliness and move on. Throwing himself into work, the same work he wasn't allowed to do while he was 'injured.'

Ever since he had been released from the hospital G had felt off. Not off as in sick, just different. Sam called frequently to make sure his healing partner was still alive. After a long day of working he had even come over bringing Callen food and checking his 'mental status' post concussion style.

Still, the majority of the day G found himself thinking more than he wanted about his social life. As an NCIS agent, especially a special ops agent, Callen couldn't exactly 'socialize' with strangers. Even when he tried, and yeah sometimes he did, it was all a lie. Another cover, another made up identity complete with a fake name. Because he didn't actually have a name to begin with, just a letter.

In many ways he was jealous of Sam, he had a family, a reality not based off of guns and chasing criminals. He had a life; Callen had work. Sam had a family; G had coworkers.

It was a bit depressing, G didn't like thinking about it. So he tried hard not to, going on long runs, practicing different languages, pacing back and forth across his empty apartment.

Needless to say when his week of exile was finished G had been ecstatic. Since Callen hadn't really been sleeping well, and that was even more so than his normal not sleeping well, so he opted on getting ready rather early for work the day Sam was supposed to pick him up. Lucky for G he was normally pale and his eyes didn't look very drawn or shadowed, at least not yet.

The dreams he had he couldn't remember, just the like one from the hospital. It plagued his minds with 'flashbacks' things that didn't make sense. Whales and purple light. Strange, jumbled, it didn't make sense.

Still Sam would no doubt know he hadn't been sleeping well, Callen sighed as this thought rang through his mind. What else was new?

Grabbing his duffle he headed toward the front door to meet up with his partner just pulling onto the street.

One of the great things about having a SEAL for a partner is the predictability. If Sam told him he would arrive at a certain time Callen could rest assured that it would happen.

Slipping into the car G nodded his greeting, trying to burn down the smile to 'normal' as he strapped on his seat belt.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Sam caught on easily, pulling away from the curb and starting down the maze of streets towards HQ.

Callen smirked, shaking his head lightly, "What can I say? I love my job. I assume you can read me into the latest case now?"

"Nope," Sam said quickly, not elaborating for a moment. After he received a narrow look from G he finally grinned in response, "There would be no point, we wrapped that up yesterday morning. We spent yesterday filing paperwork, something you will be getting very familiar with. Hetty is thrilled of your return, your desk is looking more and more like a library every day with the stacks of files."

G groaned, "Sounds like fun." His words were spoken in a tone that contradicted the words.

"Still love your job?" Sam asked, voice filled with his natural smugness.

"Only when I get to shoot people." Callen sighed looking out the window. Even with the promise of a mountain of paper work G's mood had greatly improved now that he was back in the game.

"You haven't been sleeping well, haven't you?" Sam spoke casually, "Anything we need to talk about?" The partners exchanged sideways glances, eyes meeting for a second before they looked out their respective windows stubbornly.

Of course since G was suffering from insomnia his partner would automatically assume their last case was the source of the problem. Callen read the guilt in Sam's tone like a predictable children's book.

"It's nothing serious, just weird dreams." G admitted, not wanting this guilt thing to become a thing between them. "There are only pieces I really remember, it doesn't really make sense. I like my subconscious to make sense." He said grumpily.

Sam seemed to accept this excuse, hearing the truth in his partners voice as he pulled into a parking space in front of ops. "Well, if you need to talk about it…"

"Nothing to talk about. Unless you have some sort of insight on what a killer whale and purple light has to do with anything." G shrugged, getting out of the car.

"Purple light…and a whale…your subconscious is a strange place, G." Sam shook his head, but gratefully dropped the subject as they entered their head quarters.

Sam hadn't been kidding about the paperwork, but thankfully they had been called out on a case before Callen could settle much into the mind-numbing task. The case was pretty regular. Someone had kidnap a Navel Intelligence officer who worked on something important enough that the information in bad guys hands could spell disaster.

The team worked hard, gathering leads with record speeds and working in perfect synchronization.

So by the end of the day they had already located the neighborhood where the woman, Shyanne Rivers was being held, even narrowing it down to the specific house. Lucky for the team there were only four bad guys, which meant one for each of them. Still Callen had a sudden, sinking feeling, especially when he was standing next to Deeks. He glanced at the man, wondering if the vibe he was getting was simply from Marty's posture. It wasn't, Deeks was his normal annoyingly cheerful self.

Still G couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong, or going to be wrong. The sensation tickled in the back of his mind as lightly as a feather would skin. The chilling oddity was enough to raise goose bumps on his arm and send a noticeable shiver down his spine.

"You okay, G?" Sam's voice called the pale agent out of his deep thoughts.

Callen sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead hoping to relieve some of the pressure building inside his skull. This was so not the time for a migraine. "I'm good, just a little headache." He passed off the impending feeling to the headache and nodded at his partner, assuring him silently that he was in fact fine.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Sam nodded back, accepting that the pain lines on Callen's face weren't as prominent as they got when he was in serious pain and refocusing on the case. "Deeks you take the back, Kensi, come through the side door on the left, me and Callen are going to go through the front."<p>

Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that his partner was telling the truth, mainly because there was always that fear that G was lying to him. Of course Callen would explain that he was doing it for the team, but Sam firmly believed there was no reason to endanger a mission of such delicacy because one of them wasn't on top of their game.

Still there was no real sign that G was a danger, to himself or the mission. After the hit he received the 'headache' Callen had admitted to having was a legit cause for his pale face. At least it didn't seem to be distracting G to much, Sam had no doubt that his partner could push passed the pain to rescue the woman inside the house.

With stealth each of his team members stationed themselves into position at their specific entrances. Callen's was the most tricky, climbing silently up the side of the house to enter through the upstairs window where they had reason to believe the girl was being held at gun point.

"In position," G's soft voice whispered through the earwig in Sam's ears, chorused by Kensi and Deeks.

"On three," Sam announced, taking charge of the moment. "One, two…three!" Breaking down the door was effortless to the ex SEAL, aiming his gun and firing at the bad guy inside was done in a fluid motion. As if all of this were as natural as breathing in air and exhaling. Upstairs he heard similar gunfire as well as towards the back of the house. Then silence fell.

"Clear!" He shouted, hearing Kensi announce the same before G echoed the word from somewhere up above. Both he and Kensi made their way up the stairs to meet up with him. The girl, Shyanne was crying hysterically, blood (probably splatter from G shooting the gunman in the head at such a close proximity) stained her pale face and clothing.

"It's going to be okay now," G mumbled to her in the soothing voice he saved for scared children. She reacted well too it, panicked eyes locking on his bright blue ones as he worked on the ropes binding her to the chair.

"I'll call Eric for an ambulance," Kensi smiled warmly at the girl before stepping out of the room. When she returned Callen and Sam had the Miss Rivers settled on the edge of the bed, trying to help her fight off the shock of what had happened to her until the ambulance arrived.

Suddenly Sam glanced up, "Where's Deeks?" He asked suddenly, half expecting the man to say something annoying over his earwig. Something like, "It took you long enough to notice," or, "Admiring my handy work," but nothing came.

There wasn't even time to look at Callen before the man was moving. Dashing from the room and thundering down the steps to the first floor. "G!" Sam shouted after, fallowing with Kensi close at his heels, the rescued woman left to look after them as they followed their leader.

They arrived in the back yard just as Callen dove, with surprising grace, into the pool still fully clothed.

"What is he doing?" Kensi asked Sam curiously, eyes embedded with confusion as she moved closer to the edge of the pool.

"The hell if I know, maybe he suddenly had the urge to go swimming?" Sam's voice was tight with concern, glancing around the pool area for any sign of Deeks. The loud sound of G resurfacing caught both dry agents attentions again.

Sam's eyes widened when he realized his partner wasn't alone. Marty's unconscious body was in his arms as G struggled to the edge of the pool. "He's not breathing!" He shouted to Sam as the big agent hurried to assist.

"Oh my God," Kensi was mumbling, hovering just over Sam's shoulder. The shrill of the ambulance's siren filled the air, signaling it's arrival. The sound caught Kensi's attention enough to distract her from staring at her unconscious partners face. "I'll, I'll go get the paramedics." She announced quickly, rushing from the scene as fast as she could.

Sam had already started chest rescue breathing when Callen pulled himself from the pool. G kneeled on the other side of Deeks, staring with pale, hallow eyes as he watched his partner try to clear Marty's lungs.

"G, how did you know?" Sam's voice raised Callen's eyes to his own. With one look Sam's heart nearly stopped at his partner's lost expression, "G…"

"I just knew." Callen answered, dropping the gaze as he moved away to allow the arriving medics space to work.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll admit it was a bit slow at first, but I think the action at the end made up for it? Right? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Reviewers and Reviewers are always loved!**

**- Strawberrywaltz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was hard to explain how he felt in that moment, when he felt the distress run through him like a freight train. Before, when he had been comforting the woman it pressed upon him so heavy he could barely ignore it, the feeling of complete motion vibrated through every molecule of his being, Callen needed to move, needed to act on something. Even if he had no idea of what action it was yet, the need was overwhelming and it was building like an enormous title wave inside of him.

Somehow he managed to remain calm on the outside, still and refined. An agent, collected and ready for whatever challenge he needed to face. Professional in every way expected of him. If G were to act on the energy stirring inside his body and the trembling vibrations singing throughout his mind Callen was pretty sure he would frighten the poor hostage further into the dark cavern of shock.

It was fine, G was managing better than a normal person would in his position.

And than he nearly blacked out. It was the sound that went first, tunneling out slow until the world was mute, the sensation mixed with his vision being washed over with a weird light, bright and golden like the sun. It blinded his senses and for a moment G couldn't breath. Suddenly everything was tinted blue, as if he were scuba diving in the ocean…or...

Callen's blue eyes flashed and widened.

His heart thudding painfully against his ribs woke him from the sight, and he knew.

"Where's Deeks?" Sam's voice rang in his ears, but it was echoed, as if he were remembering the sound from the past or a dream. And as suddenly as the pieces piled up Callen pulled them together. Before he even really knew what he was doing G was standing.

It was like from his dream, he could see Deeks under the water, as if he were standing just above the body of water. The water, must be a pool, must be in the back yard. Callen's feet carried him, flashing, dashing down the stairs and out the back door. There, there was the pool, just like he'd seen it in his mind.

G Callen was compelled to move, not think and debate. Everything, every fiber in him screamed he was running out of time.

Without looking for confirmation Callen leaped into the water, diving into the deepest part of the pool and kicking downward. Blue eyes did not wince from the sting of the chlorine, they searched, darting through the tinted haze for the body he knew was there. Lungs screaming he reached out for Deeks's motionless body.

As soon as Callen's frantic hands touched the still body his mind was lost to him again, shooting pain passed like a blade behind his eyes, the images only lasted for a second, but it felt like minutes. Callen saw it all as if he were watching a movie, a silent movie passing behind his eyes. A third person observer, silent, unseen in the background.

He watched as Deeks entered the yard, there was a flash of movement, someone out of the shadows Deeks and the team hadn't expected. Callen tried to step forward, to scream a warning, but nothing freed him from the chains of silence. A shot was fired, the sound cracking through the air and silence. Deeks fell into the water, not because he was struck with the bullet but in last ditch effort to get out of the way, striking his head on the side of the pool, the detective did not surface.

Blinking away the piercing images Callen grabbed hold of Deeks and kicked towards the surface. He struggled to keep Marty's head above the water, he struggled to keep his own too, though it didn't seem as important. G was grateful when Sam helped him, yanking the still body of their friend from the water and onto solid ground.

It took a moment, the pain in his head still burning, disorienting him, still somehow G managed to pull himself from the pool. His eyes were fixed on the form of his friend, mind numb, silent and still. He could have prevented this, he couldn't help but think how he could have prevented this from happening.

The energy seemed to flee his body, the trembling, once so violent suddenly still, leaving Callen feeling exhausted and lost.

The thoughts were of course illogical. How could he have prevented it this? How could he have known anything?

Sam's own inquiry drew Callen's eyes back to the here and now, "I just knew," he spoke the words in stunned aw.

Than he recoiled. No way in hell. This wasn't rational! Backing away as the paramedics arrived on scene G turned away from his friends and rubbed a shaky hand over his pale face. He needed to regroup, rethink things. No, he hadn't simply had a feeling that brought him to the realization Deeks had somehow ended up at the bottom of the pool and it sure as hell hadn't been because of some psychedelic dream he had while in the hospital after a serious concussion.

No that was simply a poorly thought out, slightly insane explanation of the events that lead up to him pulling Deeks from the water. Something fleeting, something remnant of his head injury. What really happened was more logical.

Taking in a shaky breath Callen tried to figure out what exactly that logical explanation was, only to be pulled out of his thoughts by a paramedic touching his arm lightly. "Sir?" The girl, probably in her early twenties, asked lightly. Her green eyes capturing his attention quickly. She jerked her hand back quickly and she shook it as if touching him was the same as touching an orange flame. "Wow…" Her eyes widened, and than seemed to reconsider her actions by laughing lightly, "Sorry, I shocked you, did you not feel it?" The laughter fell flat and the girl shook her head. "Um."

Callen didn't speak, watching her fumble for her words as she studied him. The girl was shorter than him, maybe only slightly taller than Nell. Her hair was cut in a sharp short bob, blond with a strip of color on the right side, dark purple. Probably synthetic, why that mattered Callen couldn't guess. Perhaps his mind just needed a distraction as the pain and confusion faded.

"I'm Ava Knight, I just need to check you over if that's alright, Mr. ?"

"Callen, and I'm fine." G insisted, glancing at the girl only one more second before letting his eyes travel back to his team. Sam and Kensi were eyeing him as they seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion, probably concerning him or Deeks. Probably both. Deeks seemed to have been moved, no longer in eyesight.

"Your friend is going to be fine, while your back was turned they managed to expel the water from his lungs. He was moved to the back of the ambulance to be looked over. I was supposed to try and get you to agree…"

"Save your breath," Sam's booming voice sounded loudly into G's ears, making him jump and turn to his friend standing nearer than he remembered. "This one is beyond help. Thanks though."

Ava nodded, "Alright, well," She glanced at Callen, catching his eyes, "I'll see you later." She nodded and walked away.

G only watched the girl for a second longer before letting his eyes fall on Sam's face again. Kensi had disappeared, either returning to her partner's side or stepping away to call Hetty with an update.

"You want to tell me what you meant? How did you know he was in the water?" Sam moved to stand more in front of his partner, drawing his wayward attention. The doctor had mentioned something about the possibility of a shorter attention span. "You look spooked."

"Well, Deeks did almost drown without any of us realizing." G pointed out sharply, keeping the uncertainty out of his voice. Everything was normal, everything was okay. "I remember hearing a splash. I didn't put it together until you said something." It was mostly the truth. It was normal.

Sam seemed to accept this answer, though his eyes remained worried. The concern was nice and Callen couldn't help but think how it might be relevant. Very not him. Swallowing down the growing pit of impending doom, Callen slipped into his normal façade. "We should probably collect Miss Rivers and debrief…"

"Relax, it's been handled." Sam clapped a large hand on his partner's damp shoulder. Wrinkling his nose he smirked at Callen, "Let's find you some new clothes, no way you're getting in my Challenger looking like a wet dog."

G rolled his eyes, heart relaxing a bit at the familiar banter. Everything was fine, everything was normal he chanted in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, okay. So sorry for the lack of update-ness from this and Without a Trace! I am working on the next chapter for WAT now, I've just been busy with other things. I hope to have more soon! Life does happen, but I still am very excited to write both stories!<strong>

**Thank you guys for the support! You all rock!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter: Rita, justdreaming-83, daughter of ewan, chase a dream, skippy1967, luvstoread1964, Ambrosia Rush, Lindsay, and finally Keviana!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Reviews are always loved! (So are Reviewers!)**

**- Strawberrywaltz**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"I'll see you later."_ The words the little paramedic's words echoed in Callen's mind as he entered his hollow house hours later. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, bringing his hands, which felt like they weighed much more than they should, to his forehead, trying in vain to relieve the pain growing behind his eyes. It felt like someone was trailing a knife across and deep into his skin, cutting into the most sensitive of nerves as easy as someone would cut through warm butter.

It hurt. It hurt so much G had given in noticeably easy when Sam had suggested he call it a night and head home. That would slap him in the face later. The pain hadn't enabled him to notice the concerned looks passed between his teammates and friends, but it had left him unable to care in the moment. Honestly G could care less about it in this moment as well.

With a groan he stumbled further from the door, avoiding windows as he assumed Sam was still lurking outside, watching like an over protective 'mother hen' from hell. It was nice, but annoying how many times his partner had offered to come inside the house with him.

_"I don't need you to hold my hand, Sam."_ Callen had growled out when they had been sitting in the car just in front of his home, doing his best not to rub his painful eyes.

_"I was more worried about holding you up,"_ Sam shot back with surprising seriousness, but reluctantly didn't move when G clicked open his door and left the car without another word.

Deeks was still heavy on their mind, he had been fine, awake and bugging the hell out of Kensi as per usual. He, like everyone, had been in aw over G's quick 'assessment' and the dramatic rescue in the pool. Callen had brushed it off as best he could, giving his planned excuse until he was blue in the face. Well, pale as a sheet really. Even Nell timidly told him he looked like 'death warmed over' when they had been working close to one another.

Despite Eric's efforts the man who had shot Deeks was a ghost. It was unnerving and frustrating that Marty couldn't remember what his attacker looked like when Callen had a clear image of the shooter in his mind. No, not a clear image. A face he must have pulled up from his past and plugged into the current situation, something he had made up, put together…

Gripping the wall leading into the kitchen Callen steadied himself as his knees threatened to buckle. This was crazy, he was losing his mind and there didn't seem to be anything he could really do to stop it. How could he do his job if his dreams were merging with reality? When would his team finally notice and relieve him of his duties. His work was his whole life, without it he was nothing and no one. He was just a orphaned letter.

The pain intensified and shadows covered his eyes. "Not again," he muttered, falling to the floor like a broken toy with a thud. Callen's mind was vibrating again with such intensity his shivering probably looked as if someone were having an epileptic seizer.

G was no longer in his home, images flashed, some familiar some not. Image after image to blurred to see clear enough to make out. And then things slowed again, his eyes could see, but what he saw could not be possible.

Callen stood n the corner of Deeks hospital room, it wasn't him though, he couldn't move or talk. He was like a camera soaking in the images. It was the most eerie sensation, standing in the shadows and not really being there at all.

Kensi sat next to Deeks bed, much like she had the last time he had gotten shot. "I still want to know what's going on with Callen." She shook her head, glancing to the door briefly as a nurse walked by the door. G figured there were two reasons for the girl to do this, one being looking for any possible danger, second was slight paranoia that G himself would walk in as soon as they started talking about him. How right she was on the second note, however he wasn't near the door.

"He looked kind of pale, shaky when they left for ops." Deeks agreed with a shrug, "Sam's gone all 'protector mode' on him too. I don't think you have to worry too much for that fact alone. If anyone can get the famous G Callen to talk it would be Sam."

Kensi looked back at Deeks and gave him a gentile smile, reaching out to take his hand, careful of the IV taped to the back of it. "You really scared me, and just so you know when you're feeling better I'm going to kick your ass."

"I love the way you talk," Deeks grinned, "That is, you talking about my ass. Do it again." He looked at her in a mock, yet surprisingly serious, way. G rolled his eyes mentally, wishing he was free to leave.

"You are an ass." Kensi released his hand in an annoyed gesture and stood as if going to leave, but hesitated and sat back down, crossing her arms over her chest, looking like a little girl sent to the principles office.

Deeks grinned, "Hetty told you to watch out for me, didn't she?"

Kensi pouted, "I had volunteered so Sam could convince G to go home." She hissed. "Now I'm regretting my kindness."

Deeks laughed, leaning further into his pile of pillows stacked behind his head, closing his eyes smugly, "Do you really think you could convince Callen to go home and rest?"

G glared, wishing this wasn't some sort of twisted dream so he could announce his presence and get them to stop talking about him.

Kensi shrugged, "I have my ways. There was this one time…"

Callen pulled back physically, he didn't want this, he didn't want to sit here and learn things that he shouldn't know. Especially since none of this was true. A realistic dream, that it.

But Kensi's voice continued, unaware of the strange presence. "We had back to back cases for a month, and as you know Callen doesn't sleep like a normal person, well at some point towards the end of the month Eric mentioned that G wasn't sleeping at all. Sam was in the hospital at the time and I was really the only person other then Hetty, who had been called in Washington at meetings that week, to deal with a sleepless G."

"What's he like when he doesn't sleep?" Deeks interrupted, making Kensi tip her head and G growl inwardly, still trapped bodiless in the corner of the room.

"He stops smiling and joking first," Kensi listed off the symptoms much to G's displeasure, "Becomes vague, suddenly thinks that we all know exactly what he's thinking even when we have no clue, goes off on pointless suicide missions if we aren't careful, and when it gets really bad he stares."

Deeks giggled, a reaction probably due to the pain meds he was swimming in. "Wait, what? He stares?"

Kensi nods, "It's really creepy, it's like he's sleeping with his eyes open, but not."

"So what happened?" Deeks asked like a child listening to the most interesting bed time story ever written. Callen mentally growled again.

"Well, I have this friend that works at a pharmacy and explained the situation, well, some of the situation…well, mostly that I had a friend who wasn't sleeping and I wanted to help without them knowing. Leslie gave me this powder and some directions. Basically I put it in his coffee. At first he was really drugged, like on some serious morphine, telling me all sorts of things he probably doesn't even remember."

G didn't remember, he wanted to slap himself in the face, that or rush over and demand the information from Kensi away from Deeks.

"Ooo, dish the dirt!" Deeks begged like the infant he was.

Kensi shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you that! I wish I hadn't heard some of the things he said, it would kill him if I told someone else!"

"Lame, but continue." Deeks sighed, leaning back into his pillows and relaxing once again.

"Anyway, so he was rather easy to manipulate to the couch," She tilted her head, "He didn't have a stable house situation back then." Kensi added lightly, "I think he was sleeping at this really sketchy hotel at that time."

"So you got him to the couch?" Deeks interrupted her train of thought.

"Ah, yes. End of story, he went to sleep." Kensi blushed suddenly, looking as uncomfortable as Callen was feeling. At least the story was…

"That's not the end is it?" Deeks picked up on the expression Kensi had, "What happened?"

"Well," Kensi shrugged, looking small, "He might have called me "Trini and kissed me before he fell asleep."

"Who's Trini?" Deeks asked after a great deal of laughter.

"Stop talking about me, damnit!" G growls finally, upsetting the scene. Neither one of his teammates seemed to notice the way the room shook from his sudden vocalization, like waves in the sea ripped through the walls. The waves grew until colors blurred together and than turned back. Callen was drowning again. Images bombarding his senses. Slowing when Kensi was run down by a vehicle, but he could see it clearer than the first time, the van was non-descript, black, but he could read the plates.

And than as suddenly as everything started, it ended. The pain in his head reduced to a manageable dull feeling in the back of Callen's eyes and his vision was no longer obscure images but of his ceiling in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Wow I've been MIA a little longer then I had planned. But the holidays were great and I really enjoyed the time with my family. I hope you all had a wonderful time as well!<em>

_Thank you to all who had reviewed last chapter! ..Elephants, Daughter of ewan, skippy1967, justdreaming-83, and Riptide2_

_Hope you all are still up for my little adventure!_

_-Strawberrywaltz_

_Reviews are the epicness that makes a writer feel all special inside (Just so you know, it's like coffee for me! And I love my coffee)_

_PS: Happy New Year!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callen took an hour to recover, his head throbbing painfully as he lay in his kitchen on the floor. Wincing the special agent rolled, making his way to his feet unsteadily. The dim light outside told him he had been unconscious for the majority of the night, although it felt as though he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. He was exhausted, pale and spent.

Stumbling forward G turned on the kitchen sink and splashed some cold water on his face. "Ugh," he moaned, blinking slowly he glanced out the window and sighed. "Nightmares." He brushed away every screaming thought telling him that what he had just suffered was not a normal dream. Something was happening to him, something bad.

Was he going insane? Callen narrowed his eyes and pushed away from the counter after switching off the water. Maybe he had sustained brain damage that the doctor hadn't picked up, maybe something was seriously wrong with him. Perhaps he should ask Hetty for more time off, to sort this all out.

The visions of his friends dying came back to him, flickering in his mind with pain burning at the back of his eyes. Groaning he leaned forward, collapsing slightly into the nearby wall. Opening his eyes G winced and attempted weakly to regain control of speeding heart and harsh breathing.

"Come on, G, your fine." The special agent scolded himself. "You're better then this. You're stronger then this!" He hissed, straightening his posture and moving, faltering only once towards his 'bedroom' to prepare for the new day.

Five minutes later he was showered, dressed and ready for the day and it's new dangers.

The headache had faded slightly by the time Sam called him, the shrill of his phone ringing causing Callen to flinch. "Yeah, Callen." G grunted into the receiver, tone a little gruffer than normal.

"G? You sound like shit." Sam's too loud voice sounded through the line, "Did you forget that nighttime is for sleeping. Again?" The other agent's voice was light and teasing and so overly awake. For a moment Callen was pretty sure he hated his partner, but the thought faded quickly. He could never hate his family, only dislike them for petty reasons when he was having a very low moment.

"What's happening, Sam." G decided to cut to through the chase, Sam knew his partner well enough to know when to continue teasing and when to back off. This was a 'back off' moment. Sure it would only increase the big man's worry, but at this point Callen was starting to believe that his partner should be concerned.

"Hetty wants us to run down some leads, Eric thinks he might have some information on the guy that got away yesterday. I'm rounding the corner to your house, meet me on the street." There was a click that told G Sam had ended to connection. With a groan the special agent wished he had a bottle of pain meds handy for his head. Slipping his phone in his pocket Callen picked up his worn duffle bag and headed outside, locking his house on the way out.

* * *

><p>"Alright, what's wrong?" Sam asked when they headed towards the GPS coordinates Eric had sent to their phone. Callen hadn't said a word since climbing into the passenger's seat of the vehicle.<p>

Sliding his eyes over to his partner Sam took in G's pale face and noticed the fine lines of pain that probably would be invisible to anyone else. Something was going on with his partner, Sam just wasn't sure how concerned he should be at the moment. The silence that followed the question was not in anyway comforting.

Finally, G spoke, his voice tired, "I'd tell you if I knew."

Not good at all, Sam decided letting his eyes travel back to the road in front of his car as they continued on their way. "You'll let me know if you need something, right?"

"Yeah, you'll be the first to know." G promised, offering his partner a small smirk of reassurance.

Sam debated on leaving the conversation at that, but another sideways glance at Callen sent his stomach into nervous knots, "Do you need to take it easy on the case? Go back and see the Doctor?"

Once again G hesitated, which made the knots forming in Sam's gut to tighten painfully, "Not yet." G spoke finally.

This was not good at all.

* * *

><p>"Eric was busy last night," G commented lightly as the duo made there way up the stairs of an indoor apartment complex. "It couldn't have been easy finding a match with that print the local LEOs pulled off the fence." Callen's voice was mildly impressed.<p>

"Yeah, now we have a name and a current place of residence to check out." Sam agreed positively.

"And of course no one will be there." Callen sighed, a bit more dramatically then needed as they arrived at the door.

"Such an optimist today," Sam shot back sarcastically, knocking on the door loudly, "NCIS, open up." He bellowed loudly.

No sound came from the room beyond the door.

"See?" Callen smirked as he pulled out his lock pick kit and set to work.

"Yeah, you're psychic, it's amazing." Sam deadpanned, although when G paled and dropped the silver picks he'd been jimmying the lock with his good humor left him. "G? You okay?"

Callen shivered, collecting himself visibly before he forced a chuckle and bent down to pick up the dropped picks. "Yeah, I guess we should stop messing around and start focusing a bit more on our jobs." He laughed dryly and made good time with the lock. The door to the suspect's apartment swung open revealing the small living space within.

Sam didn't look convinced, he didn't try to at this point. Silently he vowed to talk to Hetty when they got back to Ops, perhaps the woman could use her Jedi mind tricks on Callen and get to the bottom of this problem. It was painfully clear that G wasn't going to offer any information, at this point, to his partner any time soon. Whatever had Callen spooked was big, and Sam couldn't help but think of Dr. Freedman's words from before. Perhaps G wasn't as fully recovered as he acted.

* * *

><p>My apologies for taking forever. Sigh. You can throw things at me any time you want an update…it actually might help if you threw things at me…lol<p>

Reviews are loved! People are loved…I'm sorry! (drops head to cry)

(sniffle) thanks to all those who reviewed on chapter seven! You don't know how cool/epic/awesome you are! You literally rock: Dixie, Angela6257, justdreaming-83, Scotius, Skippy1967, OrangeZest100, Aqua Mage, and daughter of ewan (for the PM you sent ^^)

I didn't really look over this chapter…cuz I have a migraine…and just want to sleep. So I do apologies for any terrible misunderstandings that might have left you with…including this sentence…

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the wait...and the shortness of this chapter. But it's the updating that counts, right? Life gets in the way...however I do plan to finish all of my stories. It's just that I have more inspiration for some over others. However, I will finish everything! Be patient with me my friends. ^^

The good news is I'm very inspired to write this one at the moment, so hopefully you will be getting a new, longer chapter soon.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, especially those who demanded more. Without you this update would have taken longer...you guys are awesome! I'm so happy so many people like this story. It makes me want to finish it faster ^^

- Berry

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The apartment was empty – at least empty of the man they were searching for. It was typical, really – an expected outcome. The two agents worked in unusual silence after clearing the room. Sam glanced over at G looking through the man's mail from where he was going through some drawers. The man looked pale and on edge. In all honesty Sam was two seconds away from demanding to know exactly what was happening with his partner. Callen was a good agent – he lived for his job. There was no way G would put himself or anyone else on the team in danger if something were wrong.

And God, what if something was wrong with Callen? What if Dr. Freedman had missed something? Could it be that 'lit up' part of G's brain that was causing the new hyper awareness Callen was going through?

Sure it wasn't completely a bad thing – Kensi and Sam had been downstairs, they should have heard the same 'splash' Callen claimed had triggered his impressive water rescue. G had been upstairs talking with a hysterical hostage, there had to be something more to the whole situation. Nothing else made sense, but what Sam was left with didn't make sense either. It was making the larger agent's head spin.

It had been a bit odd, when Callen had dropped the keys just outside the apartment. The man could clean his gun while talking to two individuals in separate languages, opening a door with a pick kit while bantering with his partner was like breathing for Callen. There shouldn't have been a problem.

What had they been talking about just before G had dropped the kit? Callen had been bragging about being right and Sam had just called him, "Psychic." The word rolled off the big man's lips again and it was hard to miss – even from the corner of his eyes – the way his partner's tense shoulders tightened further.

"What was that?" G tried to play it off causally, but Sam had known his partner for a too long not to see the discomfort.

"I said Psychic, wanna tell me why that freaks you out?" Sam stood up straighter as he turned to face his friend. This had gone on long enough, he was getting to the bottom of things weather Callen liked it or not.

G froze for a second, but tossed the mail down on the counter to face his partner. "Why would the word 'psychic' bug me?" G asked in a, 'I'm humoring you' kind of way. A smug and yet uncertain smirk played on Callen's lips. It was a game, one G played well in the field, but this was Agent Sam Hanna the man was dealing with. Sam may not know everything about the man, but he knew how Callen worked.

"G, I will literally hit you." Sam growled, eyes deadly serious.

Callen shrugged, "You'd feel bad about it after." Instead of pushing his luck, G sighed. "I don't know. I guess the thing with Deeks freaked me out – " he hesitated a moment before continuing, "and I've been having these…dreams." He shrugged, "Nightmares really."

"That's nothing new though, right?" Sam offered his console lightly hoping that was really all that was going on with his partner. "They'll calm down. They always do."

"I dreamed Deeks' was drowning in the hospital." G confided in Sam, not meeting his eyes just yet. The whole idea freaked him out, it wasn't like he believed in psychics and crystals.

Sam picked up the pieces of the picture Callen was drawing. "Probably just a coincidence. I mean, you get shot all the time and I have dreams about it. That doesn't mean I can see the future – it just means you take 'occupational hazards' to a whole new level."

Callen nodded, raising his eyes up finally. "You're right, obviously." For a moment silence fell over the two, until G frowned pointedly at his partner. "You seriously dream about me getting shot that much?"

"Well, uh." Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"What would Nate say to that? Subconscious desire?" Callen joked lightly, trying to break the tension of the conversation as well as steer it well away from him and his current questionable stat of mind.

Sam glared at his partner, "More like subconscious fear."

G's face broke out in a grin, "So you do care. Should we hug? I feel like this is a hugging moment."

"G?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I need coffee." Callen spoke up as they headed back to Sam's prized car.

Glancing back at his partner Sam smirked a bit. It had been apparent to him since he picked Callen up that the man was tired. At least G was somewhat admitting to it in his own way. Maybe things weren't as far gone as Sam thought. "There's a vender across the street, I'll call Eric and tell him what we found. Don't take forever."

Callen grinned back at his partner with sudden brightness that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Me? I think you have me confused with Deeks."

"Yeah, well hurry your butt up. I wanna get this guy found before the weekend."

"Why? Big plans with the family?" G asked, mildly curious.

"Fishing trip, now go get your coffee!"

With a smirk Callen shook his head and started across the street. "And here I thought I was in charge!" He threw over his shoulder.

"Only when covenant." Sam called back as he flipped out his cell phone.

Arriving at the coffee vender G flashed a smile at the young redheaded barista and gave his order. He was a bit distracted still, eyes glazing over as he waited for the girl to hand him the desired cup of caffeine. Unfocused he thought about the dreams he'd been having…the whale and the purple light hadn't returned. But the images of his friends dying plagued him still. It worried G that even though he slept like he was dead he always woke up exhausted – it wasn't normal.

"Nice to see you again!" A cheerful voice sounded just next to the agent, causing the distracted man to jump and spin around. G looked at the owner of the voice and vaguely remembered her face, and the strange purple strip and her blond hair. "You've forgotten me already? Well I suppose you were a bit out of it when we met yesterday." The girl never lost her bright smile.

Callen eyed her again, memory clicking together slower than it should for a trained professional. "You're the paramedic from yesterday." The one who said she'd be seeing me later, G added in his mind.

"Correct, and you're the hero that saved the day." She winked. "I'm Ava, in case you forgot." She held out her hand in a friendly greeting.

Hesitantly G took the hand and shook it lightly. He watched the girl's eyes dulled for a second and when she didn't immediately release his hand Callen got a bit uncomfortable and pulled his hand free of hers. A frown lit G's face as he studied the stranger as her eyes fluttered back to awareness.

"You're a gifted man, G Callen." Ava smiled up at him finally.

Now Callen was a little more than hesitant – had he even told her his name? "What are you talking about?" He demanded, all masks of strained friendliness vanishing from his stance. G's eyes were like stone, but his face tried to remain unthreatening for the sake of those around him.

"We should chat when you have more time," she announced, glancing over to Sam with a wave. Sam, of course, was watching with narrow eyes from across the street. His phone was to his ear but his eyes were watching the conversation with just as much focus.

"Who are you?" Callen demanded, turning his focus back to the girl.

She smiled back at him kindly, despite all the hostility being thrown at her. "I've already told you who I am, Ava Knight. If you need confirmation you can get your computer friend do a background check on me. I'm not a threat, I just want to help you."

The barista, who hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation, handed G his cup of coffee with an odd look before turning back to the small line that had formed without Callen's knowledge. Crap, he's focus was slipping. With a nod of thanks to the girl, Callen pulled Ava aside. "Who do you work for?" G demanded, his grip on the girl's wrist uncomfortably tight, when she winced he loosened it carefully.

"No one!" Ava gasped pulling her arm free and rubbing where Callen's hand had been, her eyes became dull again. "Oh crap," she whispered, blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. "You're friend, the girl, she's in trouble!"

"Kensi?" Callen's eyes widened for a second before narrowing dangerously. Although a huge part of his mind was telling G that the girl was of no threat to him or his people, the small echo of worry caused him to distrust the stranger. She knew too much to be a friend – Ava Knight had to be working for someone. Someone had to have given her vital information about their team, and Kensi. "What do you want with her? What do you mean?"

The girl sighed, though for what reason or emotion G wasn't sure. "I'm not an enemy, I –" she pleaded only to hesitate and sighed again, this time Callen recognized it as frustration. "Look me up with your technology, if you find anything sketchy you can do whatever you want with me. However, I can help you. I have answers to the questions you are to afraid to ask anyone else."

She smiled at him again in a light way, "here's my number – although I'm sure you'll know where I live and what I eat for breakfast once you're done with the search." She gently took the coffee cup gently from G's hand and reached carefully into her bag – though the movement halted when Callen reached around for his gun. "Just getting a pen, promise." She froze, only moving again when G gave her a small nod. Pulling out a pen Ava scribbled out her name and number onto the cup before handing it back to Callen. "Seriously, call me. I want to help, that's all."

"What do you want with Kensi?" G demanded again, eyes hardening dangerously. Even if this girl was just messing with him he couldn't let her walk away without knowing what she meant.

The blond shook her head and took a step back. "Give her a call in two minutes, it may save her life."

Pulling out his phone Callen watched the girl, motioning her to stay still. Without waiting for the directed time G made the call and pressed the device to his ear.

"Callen! I'm headed back to the station now, my lead was a bust." Kensi chimed on the other end of the line, she sounded as if she were walking somewhere.

Carefully watching the girl's facial expression Callen nodded slightly, so far Kensi was fine. "That's okay, we'll get this guy."

The sound of squealing tires and cursing filtered over the phone causing G to tense immediately. "Kensi? Kensi what happened?"

"This idiot tried to drive his car on the sidewalk! Moron would have hit me had I been two steps closer…" Kensi told Callen before continuing to berate the driving skills of the idiot rather colorfully as he apparently got out of the vehicle. During the excitement Callen had dropped his attention from Ava, and looking up now G saw that the girl was gone. Glaring he turned back to Sam who had finished his phone conversation and looked ready to rush across the street to see what was happening.

"Kensi, what does the car look like?" G asked suddenly, remembering the vision in his dream.

"A black van, nothing special. Dumb-ass kid driver. Yeah, I am talking about you." Clearly Kensi was still in a mood to yell at the kid, but Callen needed one last piece of information before he'd allow himself to jump to the conclusion his heart had already stumbled upon.

"Kens, what's the plate number?" G asked in a hushed voice, so soft he had to clear his throat and ask again before he got Kensi's attention.

"Hold on," Kensi sighed and there was a pause as she checked. "XAC 494, why?"

Taking in a deep breath Callen wasn't sure what to tell her – so he lied. "No reason, I'll see you back at HQ." G closed the connection and rubbed his free hand through his short hair.

From what Kensi had described the van that had almost hit her minutes ago was the same van from his dream. The dream where she had actually been hit.

Searching the crowd for Ava Knight G breathed in deep to calm himself. The girl had known, she must have known – why else had she told him to call Kensi at that moment?

No, it didn't make sense – but at the same time it did.

"I'm losing my mind." G muttered turning back to rejoin his thoroughly panicked partner.

* * *

><p>I know it has been a while but shortly after the last post I contracted Mono…dunno if any of you have ever had it, but it sucks. I've been so exhausted and I refused to drop out mid-semester so all my energy went into my classes.<p>

Summer is here though, and I'm feeling better so hopefully I will be updating and finishing this story soon.

My apologies, but life is life. ^^

Thank you to all my supporters (reviewers) you are the reason I keep writing this story ^^

Special thanks to Keviana for the PM that got me to finally post this chapter ^^:


	11. Chapter 11

_Look at me, two updates within a month. I'm on a roll. Actually more then that because I have the next chapter written as well, I just have to edit it._

_Go me – I suddenly have focus. ^^_

_I also think that my sudden inspiration was fueled by the huge amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. I was super excited that people were still interested in this story despite my inactivity!_

_So big thanks to all those who reviewed! They meant a lot to me!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sam didn't know what the hell was going on, but he could tell that something was up with his partner – something more was up with his partner. Things were already tense and just when Sam thought things were going to get better everything escalated again.

The big man paced the street like a caged tiger watching Callen finish his phone call and look for the blond girl who had left as soon as G's back was turned. Sam thought about pursuing her, but without any real knowledge of what was happening he was unsure if that was the correct course of action.

The former marine quickly decided that his partner needed support – obviously, but this time G Callen might actually accept it. Sam couldn't remember a time when G looked so lost and confused – and worst yet, scared.

They could find the girl later – seeing as there were several security cameras in prime sight of where the coffee vender was located. Eric could easily get a photo ID on the stranger and run it through the system if needed. Finding people was what their team did.

After what had felt like an eternity Sam finally saw G making his way towards the car, coffee cup in hand. "Have a nice conversation?" Sam asked carefully before adding a bit of banter to lighten his stressed tone – he'd be the first to admit that the sentiment failed miserably. "Who's the girl? I told you you're as bad as Deeks – picking up girl's, making mysterious phone calls."

"I'll believe that when I'm the one picking the girl up." G held up his coffee cup and showed Sam the name and number. "She was the one interested in me." The cheer was forced, G's 'relaxed' posture the same front he put on during an operation.

"Let's start this over." Sam glared at Callen in complete seriousness. "What was that about?"

The relax posture was quickly replaced by slumped shoulders and exhaustion. "I don't…I'm not sure yet."

"Why don't you tell me what she said to you and who you called, start there." Sam motioned for G to get into the car.

Once they were both inside the vehicle G sighed again, slouching back in the comfort of the leather seat. "I really don't know how to explain things, Sam. It doesn't make sense to me, how am I suppose to make it make sense to you?"

"Then explain it slowly." Sam rolled his eyes as he settled in his own seat though the tension never left.

"You know those dreams I told you I was having?" G started with a sigh.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Yeah."

"In one of them Kensi gets hit by this black van. The girl tells me to call Kensi…"

"How did that blond know about Kensi?" Sam interrupted quickly, not bothering to hide his panic as he grabbed his phone. "Let me see that name, I'll text it to Eric to see if we can get a background check on her."

Nodding Callen surrendered the beverage and continued. "Ava tells me to call Kensi, I do minutes before she nearly gets run down by a black van."

"Is Kensi – "

"She's fine, pissed and cursing like a sailor." G managed a genuine smile. "But the plates…they matched the plates in my dream. I don't know Sam, this is started to get a little too weird for me to handle."

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither looking at the other. Each processing what had just been said.

"So what," Sam started, breaking the silence. "You think your dreams are premonitions or something?"

Callen sighed, shrugging both shoulders and tossing his head back against the headrest. "Damn it, Sam, I don't know what the hell to think. I sound insane, this is all so ridiculous."

More silence came before Sam spoke again. His voice was calming, reasonable. "Okay, look. I say, we finish with this case, catch the bad guy and when it's all said and done we go and talk with your new blond friend and get some answers. We can't let this distract us from our job – not when there is so much we don't know."

"What? You don't seriously think that I could be – I mean, there's no way I – I can't see the future Sam!" G stammered out, staring at his partner in slack jaw aw.

It was kind of typical that his big strong as steel SEAL partner would by into crystals and incense – Sam did meditate and have some pretty interesting religious views. But still, Callen was a cold hard facts kind of guy. G didn't believe in this crap.

"I'm just saying we figure this thing out – together." Sam sighed, "let's work all of the angles before we go back to Dr. Freeman, alright?"

Taking in a deep breath G finally nodded. "Alright. First let's catch this guy."

* * *

><p>Two days later Sam and Callen stood outside of a small stone building in a touristy district down by the pier. Catching Deeks' shooter had gone as smoothly as most of their cases went. Only one explosion though, when a stray bullet had hit the gas tank on a parked car. No casualties, suspect went down swinging, but was no match for the LA teams might.<p>

"So, part time EMT part time Candlestick maker?" Sam questioned his partner before they entered the shop. Inside they were greeted with a subtle fragrance that was pleasant and not the overpowering scent that similar shops produced.

"Nice," Callen mumbled to his partner, glancing around at the photographs lining the brick covered walls.

"You came!" Ava's voice chimed as she appeared at the base of a narrow staircase leading up to the upper levels of the three-story building. "Wait a minute." She hesitated when her eyes moved to Sam and the smile faded from her youthful face before she turned back to G. "I can only tell you what I know, I'm forbidden to reveal anything to those…"

The partners exchanged a questioning look at the word 'forbidden' before Callen took a step forward. "Look," G cut her off quickly, holding up a forceful hand. "Anything you tell me I'm going to tell him anyways. Are you still going to tell me what you know and how you know it or not?"

Ava looked a bit disappointed, or frightened – it was hard to get a read on her. "Alright, let's talk upstairs in my apartment." Moving passed the two men she flipped the sign on the door from Open to Closed and slipped the lock into place. Task complete Ava glanced back to see the men watching her carefully. "Come on." She laughed lightly before leading the way upstairs.

"Guns?" G muttered to Sam looking after the girl as she headed up the stairs.

"I don't think she's a threat, but be ready just in case." Sam whispered back before heading up the creaking stairway.

* * *

><p><em>Kind of a cliffy ending – more will be coming soon though. And the next chapter will answer a lot of questions and spark a few new ones ^^<em>

_Thanks for reading! _

_- Berry_


	12. Chapter 12

_So NCIS LA officially pissed me off with the season finale. The only way I could think that it would be forgivable is if those weren't really cops at the end and the person that got shot was a decoy. (Trying to keep it vague for those who might not have seen it yet, but needed to vent)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Ava's apartment was very simplistic – open with warm natural light floating in from the large windows. Her kitchen was the immediate room at the top of the stairs decorated with sea glass tones. An antique four-person table was set up over by a floor to ceiling window and Ava motioned for her guests to sit down. "I can make some tea if you'd like." She offered pleasantly with a kind smile. The girl was always smiling and seemed like an optimistic soul – an odd concept to Callen.

"We'd like answers, that's all." Sam's cool voice replied, taking his seat next to G, leaving the other side of the table open to the stranger.

"Right, down to business." Ava took in a deep breath before joining them. "I assume you've done a background check on me."

"Ava Knight, 23 years old. Works as a small business owner and volunteers part time as an EMT. No prior record of breaking the law and no evident hacking skills." There was more, of course, but Sam didn't particularly feel like bringing up the girl's dead parents would be called for. At least not yet. According to her file Ava's parents had died in a car accident while she was at home. After their death's she moved in with her grandmother who owned the shop they currently were sitting in and took it over as an inheritance.

"Yes, that's right. What it doesn't say in the file is that I'm an Empath." Ava smiled brightly.

G's jaw dropped slightly and Sam seemed just as surprised. "Come again?"

"An Empath, someone who can sense other peoples feelings and emotions. I also have a special quirk that is uncommon for someone born with the ability. It's very rare – when I touch others who are…well for lack of better term 'psychically active' I can 'see it.'" She looked directly at Callen as she continued. "When I shook your hand the first time we met I knew you were gifted to. I also knew that you were not like me in the sense of being born with your ability."

Pausing the girl tipped her head to the side and studied Callen, her expression thoughtful. "You know, what you did wasn't easy to do."

"What I did?" G repeated, "I didn't do anything. I want this to stop! It's driving me insane."

Ava's eyes widened in her surprise. "It's very rare for someone to unlock their psychic potential. Many people try and fail. I am unsure how, but you must have meditated to a place deep within your mind and…"

Sam interrupted her by laughing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He waved them off when both his partner and Ava stared at him – well G was glaring, Ava was staring. "G doesn't meditate. He barely sleeps, alright? Look, we think it happened when he hit his head a few months back. Could that 'unlock' what you're talking about?"

G continued to glare, but kept quiet as he turned back to Ava waiting for her answer. He was very uncomfortable talking about this craziness and appreciated his partners open-mindedness. Yet at the same time he just wanted to yell, shoot something, and leave and continue to pretend none of this was happening to him.

Thankfully he hadn't had another 'episode' since Kensi.

The blond frowned lightly in concentration. "I have never heard of something like a knock in the head unlocking the gift." She shook her head slowly. "I've met a man who was pronounced dead and suddenly came back to life. He could see ghosts, but that's not what you've been experiencing." Ava shook her head, "I'm sorry you must have done this yourself, there is no possible other way."

Silence fell over the table for a moment before G spoke up again. "When I was unconscious in the hospital I had this dream. I was in some sort of hotel, I went to the basement and there was a room made of glass and an aquarium with a whale under the floor."

The girl across from them straightened at this bit of information – Ava looked excited, it pissed Callen off. "Now that sounds more like it. Did the whale attack you?"

Callen nodded mutely. "I got to the door across the room and there was this light…"

"What color was the light?" Ava pressed seeming thrilled as she leaned forward against the edge of the table with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Purple."

"Purple?" Sam echoed with a scoff.

"Purple…" Ava echoed at the same time, but in a softer, more contemplative voice. "Wow, I've never met anyone…" Her eyes grew sad and her lips formed a line. "I'm sorry, it must be very painful."

Though Sam seemed confused Callen nodded slowly. "Yeah, I wouldn't describe it as a walk in the park. What's with the color?"

Shaking her head Ava refocused on the conversation. "The intensity of the gift is color mapped. My grandmother was actually the one who figured it out – she's the only one I know of that studied the Gifted. White is the base color, level one if you will. Most people don't even know they have a gift and write everything that they sense off as De Ja Vu. Next level up is green. They'll experience head rushes and pitch changes in their ears before or after they use their abilities. Blue is next headaches and exhaustion. Last is purple – everything every other level deals with, excruciating headaches, nose bleeds, exhaustion that comes on so fast you pass out. It's bad news, and it'll only get worse without control."

"G," Sam started, turning to his partner, but Callen wasn't listening.

"Control? And you can help me control this?"

Ava looked shocked for a second before she managed to find her voice again. "I – maybe – "

Sam didn't look impressed. "Maybe?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean – my grandma, she would have been able to help you hands down. But me? I've never – she's been gone a year – I've never helped anyone. The others, they don't go out of their way to associate with one another…"

"Why is that? Why the big secret?" Sam demanded suddenly. "How can there be psychics out there, people who can really make a difference with these abilities – "

Ava leaned back, further away from them. A defensive move both agents noted as she answered. "Are you kidding me? You know what kind of people would kill to see the future, or read peoples minds? Or be able to control emotions? Bad guys. My grandma told me there's an underground trade, people with our abilities," she was looking at Callen now, "are sold, like animals. So we keep quiet, we keep to ourselves, we don't draw attention to ourselves or each other – it's a code of survival. The others, they would be pretty angry if they learned that I told you all of this in front of him," she pointed at Sam accusingly before dropping her hand and offering him an apologetic look. "But my grandma, she was different. She wanted to help, to understand it all. She dedicated her whole life – I promised to try to as well. I want to help you – I'll help you however I can – but you need to understand how dangerous this is."

The two agents fell silent as this information was digested. Slowly both of them nodded in agreement. "We understand." G spoke up first, new fears beginning to unfold within him. Not only was his 'condition' bad, but apparently there were people out there that would love to get their hands on someone like him. For what? Death visions? This was all sounding so ridiculous. Just more people on a very long list of people who wanted G – although the previous list simply wanted him dead.

"We also understand the danger to you." Sam offered to the tense girl who relaxed after the acknowledgment. "Now, how can you help us with Callen's…problem." Sam waved a hand in G's direction, gaining another pointed look/glare from the other man. Shrugging in return Sam looked back at Ava who was sitting up straight again – less defensive. She wanted to help, Sam understood that – talking about the negative was necessary, but it wasn't something she was comfortable with.

"My grandmother had a notebook of a few things she believed could 'calm' the gift. Lessen the effects – although in your case it might not be very helpful. There were a few types of tea, meditation exercises, certain scents can help. Unfortunately there are several different types of everything and it'll be trial and error before we can figure out which of what works for you."

Sam smirked a bit somewhere in the middle of Ava's speech. "Tea, G, your favorite."

"Shut up, Sam." Callen cradled his head in his hands with a longsuffering sigh.

"Not a fan of tea?" Ava winced sympathetically. "I'm sorry, it's the best way to lessen the effects before an episode for Foresight. All the other methods are only helpful after the fact."

"He'll live." Sam assured her. "Until Hetty kills him." He snickered, ribbing his partner playfully in the side.

"Ugh, all these years avoiding her tea."

"When she sees you drinking someone else's she's going to be mad." Sam drew out the last word mockingly with a laugh.

Ava watched the exchanged with fascination but no real clue of what they were talking about.

"What are you? Five?" G asked, raising his head finally to glare at his friend.

"Sometimes." Sam grinned back.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now…it might be a while before I get around to the next chapter because I'm kind of ticked off at the show at the moment. Sigh.<em>

_But thank you to my readers! You all are awesome and I appreciate you greatly! A special thanks to those who take the time to review they are very encouraging!_

_Hopefully my anger doesn't last long…sigh._

_- Berry_


	13. Chapter 13

_See? You guys didn't have to wait too long. Thanks to Riptide2 who talked me through my anger ^^ You rock!_

_I have to say I like this chapter, I hope you all do as well!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The tingling sensation was back, but G was ignoring it. It had started sometime when the trio sat down at Ava's table. At first Callen had hoped it was just a migraine – he'd suffered from them greatly ever since his latest knock in the head. Ignoring it was also wishful thinking. After all he was in the middle of a very important conversation. Then again, he was also with the person that could make this easier for him – still Callen had never been known to do things the easy way.

The buzzing was getting loud in his ears, causing the normally stoic man to wince.

Sam and Ava noticed.

"I'm going to get you that tea." Ava said standing immediately and going to her stove.

Sam's dark eyes watched the girl for a moment before their attention was turned completely to his partner. "What, were you just going to sit there quietly until you passed out?"

G shrugged with a smirk, holding his aching head in his hands – no longer bothering to hide the pain after being called out. "Why break tradition?" Callen muttered weakly, trying not to resist this time – Ava had mentioned that it would help if he were more open-minded. He could be open-minded – sort of.

"Why indeed." Sam shook his head with a longsuffering sigh. "Maybe you should lay down."

"You can use the couch," Ava suggested, pointing to the room just off the kitchen. It was small, painted sea foam green with a matching couch set on the dark wood floor.

"G?" Sam questioned, he only got a slight nod in return – his partner was fading fast. The pain lines were deep – how had Sam not noticed how badly this was effecting his best friend?

Helping G to his feet the two man staggered into the other room – Callen's legs didn't seem to remember their normal coordination as they moved along. Blue eyes were open when G's back finally met the gentle softness of the couch – though the sensation was barely recognized through the haze of pain and fading images.

Sam watched with panic as Callen's eyes dulled out, staring blankly at the ceiling. "G? Callen? G?" His voice boomed, hoping to draw his friend back to the present and away from whatever episode he was dealing with.

"He can't hear you." Ava's soft voice made the big agent jump out of his skin and turn to her. She smiled kindly, setting the thermos of tea to the side. "I didn't think he'd be able to drink it before he – " She let the sentence fade as she waved a hand towards the zoned out man. With a shrug she moved away from Sam again, returning with several candles, setting them around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, confused.

Ava dropped a shoulder, "Trying to help in anyway I can." With a flick of her wrist she scrapped a match against the matchbox and ignited a small flame, lighting each candle in a methodical way. "I'm not sure which sent will be the most effective, but I thought I'd start with the one my grandma favored the most." She explained, setting them on the ground around the couch.

Sam's eyes moved back to G's frozen face – blue eyes still stared up at the ceiling. It was wrong seeing the man so still. Reaching out Sam checked G's vitals – just to make sure the man was really okay.

"How long do these things typically last?" Sam asked once he was satisfied G wasn't dying – for the moment.

Ava stood off to the side, trying not to crowd the men. "I've never actually seen it happen before. My grandmother could read minds – she learned how to control her ability. Like me. The Second Sight is rare and complex." Ava shrugged, "I only think my grandmother knew one other person who had the gift – and I believe it was no where near as powerful as your friend."

The light scent from the candles drifted around them as the wax melted and the wicks burned steadily down.

"Do you think he could learn to control it?" Sam asked her, looking at Ava hopefully.

The girl fell silent for a moment before nodding slowly. "It might take time, but I don't see why not. First we need to figure out the trigger, what causes it to happen. Once we have that we should be able to predict and even cause episodes. Right now we need to control them – get them to stop happening spontaneously." Ava shrugged, "My grandmother always thought that our gifts were like a muscle, something that could be strengthened and toned."

"I think its stress." Sam offered suddenly. When Ava tipped her head in confusion, Sam explained further. "That triggers him. G always puts a lot of pressure on himself. The first time I saw it happen the 'episode' itself didn't last long. One minute he was in the room with us, but his eyes got far away – " Sam pointed towards G's eerie stare before continuing, " – like that. The next second he was bolting down the stairs and saving one of our guy's life."

Ava nodded her head lightly. "Are you sure?"

"He was showing 'signs' that something was off on the drive to the house up until that moment." Sam shrugged, "let's call it a working theory."

"It's a good theory." Ava nodded. "Some people require complete calm to use their abilities, others anger, some touch and so forth – there are lots of different types of triggers. Stress is very possibly one of them, or pressure. Maybe it's more the concentration or focus he has in those situations?" Ava shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

A groan pulled their conversation to a stop and their attention towards the man on the couch. G was moving to sit up, hand rubbing his eyes – a painful expression etched on Callen's face. "Someone shoot the driver of the car who just hit me?" He muttered to no one in particular. Once he was sitting up Sam promptly shoved the thermos of tea into G's hands.

"Drink." The big man said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Grumbling under his breath, G did just that. The taste of the tea surprised Callen enough that his eyebrows lifted upwards and his gaze turned directly to Ava. "You made this?" He ground out, voice rough.

"Yep." Ava nodded with a smile, "Grandma's recipe though." The young girl winked lightly, stepping closer. "I hope it's fine."

Though he'd still rather have coffee, Callen couldn't say he absolutely hated the tea in his hands. "I'll live." He shrugged her off easily.

Sam seemed satisfied and leaned back so as not to crowd his partner. "So," the big man drew out the word. "What did you 'see'?"

A frustrated sound escaped the back of Callen's throat as he stood shakily up on his wobbling legs. "For the record," he growled out to the two watching him. "I hate this."

"We get that," Sam nodded, Ava remained silent but supportive.

"Good." Callen sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them again with his free hand. "I don't really understand, the order's changed."

Ava stepped a bit closer, curiosity lighting her face. "What do you mean?"

"Before the things I saw had an order. Deeks drowning, Kensi getting hit by the car and Sam getting shot in the chest."

Sam's eyes widened, "What?"

Blinking G turned to look at his friend – surprised until realization hit him. "Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that bit."

"Yeah, ya did." Sam was less then impressed with his partner's selective memory.

Ava stepped a bit closer again, "What's changed?"

"Well, obviously I'm not seeing the things that already happened." G waved his hand, trying to ignore the way things were starting to make sense to him. This was all too flipping weird. "But the part about you getting shot in the chest is gone. Now it's just Nell…" He shook his head, "I'm still not sure what happened. One minute she was there the next she was gone."

Both men glanced at Ava, who shrugged in return. "I don't know what that means." She shook her head apologetically.

"Where was she?" Sam asked confused.

G thought for a minute, eyes dulling out slightly as he went over the images in his head.

"G!" Sam snapped, causing both Ava and his partner to start from the sudden volume of his voice.

"What?" G demanded, a little upset with himself that he had jumped.

Sighing, Sam shook his head. "Don't do that."

Confusion flooded Callen's eyes. "What?"

"Space out like that, freaks me out." Sam glared. "Now use your words like a normal human being."

G grinned in response. "But Sam, I'm not a normal human being." The comment lingered awkwardly for a minute before Callen continued. "Anyway, I don't recognize the place, it looked like an old apartment building." Turning his attention to Ava, Callen's eyes narrowed. "Any idea why I stopped seeing the other thing?"

Ava blinked, clearly confused. "What other thing?"

"The whole, Sam getting shot in the chest, thing." Callen clarified reluctantly.

Giving a light shrug Ava could only guess. "Well, you've already changed the future by saving your two other friends from their fates. Perhaps you stopped that specific event by stopping the others."

The boys nodded. It made sense.

"The future is made up with an infinite amount of possible outcomes." Ava added with a light smile at Sam. "I'm happy that you have at least one thing you don't have to worry about. And you know, that you aren't going to die."

Sam's eyes flashed a bit in surprise – he'd be the first to admit he hadn't exactly been warm towards the stranger. "Thanks." He offered, confused.

"Don't worry, I know you're just over protective. Empath, remember?" Ava smiled brightly at his confusion.

"You say Empath, I call it cheating." Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes as he looked at his too pale partner. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, it wasn't clear enough." G shook his head. "I guess we do what we can to stop it from happening. Whatever 'it' is." With a tired sigh G sipped at his tea. His head was pounding, the vibrations had stopped as had the ringing/buzzing noise. "This stuff does seem to help."

"That and probably the candles." Ava waved a hand towards the still burning flames scattered around the couch.

Taking in the scene G winced. "Damn, looks like you guys were doing some sort of freaky ritual on me."

"In a way – " Sam grinned brightly, the rest of his playful jab was cut off when his phone rang. "It's Hetty, we probably have a new case." Before answering Sam hesitated and looked critically at his partner. "You good to go?"

Callen did stock over his condition. Headache? Check. Exhaustion? Check. Nothing else seemed to be wrong though and with the help of Ava's brew the headache was fading to a bearable level much faster then the previous times. "I'm good."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone that has made this story their favorite, signed up for alerts, and reviewed. This is my most popular story ^^ It makes me happy ^^<em>

_Reviews and Reviewers are always loved ^^_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Oh, and btw, didn't reread this chapter…got lazy. I really should probably find a willing beta to help me out…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!_

Chapter 14

Callen's head was still pulsating with sharp pain as they pulled away from Ava's little candle shop and headed back to NCIS headquarters. The pain was nothing compared to his last few episodes thanks to the tea he was currently sipping. Of course confronting Hetty with a stranger's brew was not going to be fun, but it was still better than the full force of a vision-hangover G'd get without the tea. Hopefully the ninja like women would think the thermos was filled with coffee – though knowing Hetty that outcome was not likely.

"We're on our way." Sam was saying into his phone, speaking with Hetty or Eric, G wasn't really sure. Once the other agent hung up he shot a glance G's way – concern obvious in his dark eyes. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sam," G sighed, not surprised by the question. "I wish I had discovered Ava's tea a week ago." He managed a smile for his partner before eyeing the road before them. "So what's the case?"

"Hetty didn't go into detail, apparently their still figuring out what exactly happened. Eric and Nell will have a presentation ready for us when we're all assembled back at HQ." With his eyes on the road Sam fell silent for a moment before directing another question towards his partner. "So, how should we go about this?"

Although G knew exactly what his partner was talking about, Callen decided to play dumb for the moment – what could they do anyway? "Go about what?"

"Don't do that G, this isn't a game." Sam's eyes narrowed, his patients with his partner's current condition running dangerously thin.

A smirk played at the corner of G's lips as he glanced over at Sam. "Yeah, well if we were playing a game I'd be winning."

"How so?" Sam let the banter live, knowing that it helped in stressful times. Still the big man would like – just this one time – to get a simple answer out of his partner. Especially with Nell's life might be hanging in the balance.

Callen shrugged lightly, glancing out the passenger's side window casually. "Because I'm more awesome then you." It was lame, but the only other thing G could think to say would be 'because I have new psychic abilities that give me the upper hand when it comes to death' – but that would mean admitting that he was psychic, which was something G wasn't ready to do yet. Not even as a joke.

"Seriously, G, should we tell the others?" Sam pushed onward. They both knew what Ava had told them – it was a danger to G for too many people to learn of his new condition.

"No." Came the easy response. "I don't want to put this out there. Hell, Sam how would we even tell them? Well guys, we've got news. While in a coma I unlocked the psychic door in my mind and now am able to see how you all are going to die. Nell, you're next – sorry. Yeah, that would go over great." The sarcasm flew out of G's mouth unchecked, the cold statement ending with a pointed glare towards the driver's side of the car.

"Good point." Sam nodded with a deep wince etched in his dark face – if Sam hadn't seen Callen's eyes during a 'vision' he wasn't sure he'd believe it either. "Plus there's that whole 'slave trade' thing we probably don't want to deal with."

G nodded sharply in agreement. "The less people know about this, the better."

Sam nodded along, but then shook his head. "I don't see how you can keep this from them forever though. We work closely with them and if you suddenly go 'blank' in front of them they'll think something's wrong with you."

"Something is wrong with me, Sam." Callen pointed out with a snarl in the back of his voice. Although it sounded like it, G's anger wasn't directed towards Sam – more towards the situation in general – and the big agent knew it.

"Ava said there are symptoms that lead up to an…episode." Sam started carefully. "Maybe we should set up a code, if you feel like a visions coming on say something and I'll cover you."

"And what? I'll go pass out in a closet?" G's eyes narrowed at the thought.

Sam shrugged lightly, "It's better then you passing out in the middle of Ops."

"True." Callen sighed. "Okay, what should our super secret password be?"

"Password, G?"

"Code word, password, its all the same thing." Callen waved his partner off easily.

With a roll of his eyes Sam took a minute to consider before speaking again. "Ava? You could mention she's calling you." Sam suggested with a wince.

G stared at his partner in disgust. "She's a little young for me, and knowing Eric he'll remember doing a background check on her and get suspicious."

"True." Sam sighed. "Well, uh, how about you say you need to get a drink?"

"Which would be somewhat true anyway – I'm gunna need to get more of this tea." G held up the thermos in a 'cheers' motion. "And that would make sense since Hetty doesn't allow liquids in Ops. However, it won't work that well in the middle of a case."

"You'll be in the field with me, I'll watch your back."

G's stomach dropped. "Yeah? And whose going to have your back while I'm in the middle of an episode?"

Sam gave a side-glance to his partner before focusing on the road. "We'll figure this out, G. Besides, you went a few days without having a vision – it's not going to be an everyday problem."

"For now." G sighed taking a long sip of his tea as they arrived just outside of HQ.

Sam grunted, turning off the car and opening his door. "Let's just take it one day at a time."

* * *

><p>Gathering around the monitor inside Ops the team took turns looking at the too pale Callen as Eric and Nell started their presentation. G was grateful when none of them asked him how he was – his temper already to it's breaking point with Sam's overbearing concern. If one more person asked him if he were fine Callen was pretty sure he was going to snap and start yelling at everyone – which would only prove that he was the opposite of being okay.<p>

The mission Eric outlined for them was simple enough – Navy intelligence was being hacked by the target Joanne Grannis, who was impressively young for her career choice.

Beeping went off and Nell and Eric paused the presentation to pull up some sort of information. "We were able to find a pattern in her…" Eric started to explain with a bunch of technical babble that Callen – with his head still throbbing slightly – didn't want to follow. He got the basics. The Tech Duo had managed to find a way to track Grannis through the Internet.

They activated something that allowed them to see through the girl's laptop camera. The team all took to watching the hacker shuffle around the room, arrogantly dancing to some awkward form of music oblivious to her audience.

"Techno, I just don't get it." Sam shook his head.

"What? I love this song!" Kensi gasped in mock disgust at the older man's comment.

G had to agree with Sam. "Loud beats that repeat themselves over and over in order for kids to dance has no soul."

They all watched as Joanna Grannis suddenly headed towards the door, opening it to reveal a rather sketchy looking visitor. The music drowned out the conversation, but as the two became agitated the group of trained agents recognized an argument.

"Eric, run an ID on her visitor." Callen directed quietly and Eric obeyed silently.

Suddenly the girl was pulled from the room, the door slamming with some force behind them.

"Did we just witness a kidnapping?" Deeks asked suddenly, voice echoing the surprise that had filled the room.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's it for now. Mostly because I'm having a bad day…I hope this chapter makes your day better though...<em>

_Reviews are loved ^^ As are my readers! Thanks guys!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter – I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!_

_Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter! It means a lot to me!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

_"Did we just witness a kidnapping?"_

Deeks' words rang in the air for a moment while the team digested what they had just seen.

Finally Callen cleared his throat and stepped closer to the screen. "Okay, Eric I want you to check the video feeds around the area – see if we can get a view of where the man took Grannis. Got an ID on our mystery kidnapper yet?"

"On it – and not yet." Eric snapped back to work with ease, fingers dancing over the keyboard.

Hetty spoke her orders next. "Kensi, Deeks you will escort Nell – "

G's attention snapped up and before really considering the consequences Callen was interrupting his small but ferocious boss. "No, me and Sam will go with Nell."

As soon as the words left G's mouth ops fell eerily quiet – even Eric had paused his work to see the fall out of what just happened. Hetty and the others stared – openly shocked at G's interruption – at their lead agent.

Hetty was the first to recover, her narrowed eyes looking G up and down carefully. "Mr. Callen, it is out of character for you to request a babysitting job over the chance to follow kidnappers." Her eyes narrowed further into a glare as she added, "It is also out of character for you to talk over me."

Sam watched his partner pale slightly and decided to intervene worried that if it truly was stress that triggered Callen's 'episodes' this situation would lead them into disaster.

"Hetty," Sam drew the attention of the room to himself quickly. "I know they act like children most of the time," Sam smiled back at the glares he received from the two younger agents. "But G and I can't always take the exciting assignments – it would stunt Deeks' growth."

"Just mine?" Deeks snarled playfully, then he grinned at his own partner.

Kensi crossed her thin arms over her chest making a tsking sound at her partner. "Of course just you."

Nell frowned lightly at the conversation and turned to Eric who was still working diligently with one ear on the conversation around him – although he had been momentarily distracted by the interaction between Callen and Hetty. "Why do I feel like I'm being passed around like a kid between divorced parents?" The redheaded analyst looked a bit hurt though her words were light with banter.

Eric grinned in response, not taking his eyes off the screen as he responded verbally. "At least you get to go on a field trip."

"Alright Mr. Hanna, Mr. Callen you two will accompany Miss Jones to the apartment to allow her a closer look at our hackers computer while Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye follow after the kidnapper and Miss Grannis." Rearranging her glasses the older woman stood toe to toe with Callen for a moment her face showing her unhappiness with what had transpired. "We will have a privet chat later, you and I." She promised darkly before dismissing the group to their tasks and leaving ops.

Nell huffed a bit as she slipped out of the room to gather what she'd needed.

Callen sighed and Sam bit the inside of his cheek. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Dude, you are so dead." Deeks slapped Callen on the back playfully.

Eric glanced up from his computer finally, turning his chair to face the four agents. "Deeks, Kensi I located the guys van. I'll send the information to your phones so you can track him."

"We're on it," Deeks cheered and lead the way out of the room with Kensi following after slowly, pausing to turn back to the boys.

"Are you two okay?" She wanted to know, voice serious and filled with open concern. She had worked with the two long enough to know that they were acting way out of character.

The two partners shared a look before Sam stepped forward and answered. "We're just having an off day. Don't worry about it, just stay safe out there. Make sure Deeks behaves."

Sam's words – even his attempt at playful banter – had clearly done nothing to ease the younger agents mind, but Kensi nodded slowly before following after Deeks who was already in the bullpen downstairs.

Nell reappeared, still not seeming like her normal cheerful self as she let the boys lead her down to Sam's dark vehicle.

* * *

><p>An unusual silence fell over the trio as they drove to the Joanna Grannis's apartment. Eric was keeping them all updated with any new information that came up through their cell phones. Apparently Deeks and Kensi were already moving in to subdue the van that held the two suspects.<p>

Sam glanced at his partner as they drove across the city to the girl's apartment. With Nell sitting quietly in the back seat they couldn't really discuss the problem openly. Clearing his throat Sam captured his pale partner's attention. "You thirsty at all?" Sam asked smoothly – in the rearview mirror he saw Nell's confused eyes perk up with the start of conversation.

G swallowed and glanced at his partner with a nod. Something was on the rise – the trembling vibrations had started moments after they had pulled away from NCIS headquarters. "Yeah, little bit." Callen answered verbally when Sam looked a bit panicked.

Nell was watching them carefully – making things difficult.

"I think I'll be fine though." Callen worded the sentence carefully. "It's just – you know – a sign that I'll be needing to drink something soon." G was hoping Sam would pick up on what he was trying to say. The headache he was getting and the vibration in his mind was not due to another vision/episode, but the build up before what he saw came true. At least, G was pretty sure that was what was happening. G would be the first to admit he was no where near close to having this all figured out.

In the back seat Nell's eyes narrowed. "What are you guys talking about? If you want to get something to drink, do it. It's not that big of a deal." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Sam and G shared a look and while Callen rolled his eyes Sam nodded patiently with a small smirk. "I think we're good, actually." He told the redhead in the backseat and G figured the ex SEAL had gotten the message.

When the three arrived at the complex Eric sent them the room number and the trio headed up the stairs. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary – though the building had seen better days. It was comprised of wood and brick and the floors and stairs creaked dangerously as the two men followed Nell to Grannis's room.

The door was still slightly ajar, making entrance into the room easy enough.

The vibration effect was getting stronger the closer they got to the apartment. A sudden wave of dizziness flooded G's vision and Callen had to catch himself on the door frame as the others entered the room.

"G?" Sam asked worriedly, but his partner just waved him off and pointed to Nell. 'Watch her' came the silent but pleading command.

Sam wanted to ask G how his vision went again. Thinking back to Ava's apartment Sam remembered G saying one minute Nell was in the middle of a room, and the next she was gone. Not much to go on.

G moved away from the door, closer to Nell as she moved over to play with the hackers' computer. His hearing was shot, the buzzing had gotten unbearably loud. "Sam, something's going to happen." He whispered, though when Nell looked up and over G realized she had heard what he'd said.

Sam's skin was crawling – the tension his partner was giving off was affecting him as well. It was an odd sensation, like a shared emotion. "G, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to stop himself from shuddering.

Nell could feel it too, the overwhelming sense of panic. Standing from the computer she walked towards the two – seeking safety from an unknown danger.

And that was when it happened, when the ground started to shake violently and a loud cracking noise echoed throughout the room. Nell's eyes grew wide as her two protectors called out her name…and then she was gone.

G acted before he really knew what he was doing, dashing forward and grabbing for Nell as she went through the floor of the poorly built apartment. The ground was still shaking violently, sending him and some more of the wooden floor pitching towards the level below. G had managed to snatch Nell's arm mid fall, a sickening pop sounded followed by a shrilling scream – Nell's shoulder had dislocated from the sudden stop.

"Sorry," Callen managed looking down into pain filled eyes. The room under them was filled with work out equipment, had she continued her rapid decent G knew that Nell's small body would have been broken on impact. "I'm sorry." He repeated, barely realizing that Sam had a hold of him and was the only thing keeping them both from falling the rest of the way through the floor.

"Hold on to her G, I've got you – I'm pulling you both up!" Sam called out to them.

The vibration in Callen's mind had stopped along with the vibration of the earthquake – Still G's head swam in dazed confusion. He had his mission – he wouldn't let Nell go.

"Nell, I need your other hand." He called down to the frightened redhead, "It'll lessen the pain." He promised weakly as Sam started to pull them both back. Nell cried out again at the jostling of her arm, tears streaming down her incredibly pale face.

Taking a deep breath Nell swung her other arm up so that Callen could catch it – whimpering when he took hold.

"That's good, that's good." G praised her quietly, holding onto her tightly as Sam worked to pull them both out of the hole. "We'll get you out of there and fixed up in no time."

Once Callen's body was mostly back on solid ground he and Sam lifted Nell's light form up to join them.

Panting together Nell whimpered in pain again and looked at Callen whose eyes were screwed shut. "You knew." She whispered accusingly awed way.

"Sam," G ignored her, not opening his eyes just yet. "Call Eric, get a paramedic team here."

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think?<em>

_I think I'll do something special for the 100'th reviewer! Whoever you will be! Think of something you'd like ^^_

_Reviews and Reviewers are loved!_


End file.
